Un Ejército Dentro De Mi
by Wolderfest Blander
Summary: La saga del Rojo Libro 1- Quiero dejar todo en el pasado, pero algo me empuja a entrar de nuevo a la vida, decido hacer lo primero que siempre he querido hacer: vengarme, vengarme de Jeluria, Si antes era débil, ahora soy fuerte, Soy Red hunter, no, Soy Red Army, y este es el comienzo de mi aventura.
1. Prologue

**Un Ejercito Dentro De Mi**

**Prologo**

**Enemigos... viejos enemigos**

Yo... estoy muerto, el lago se ha secado y mi esqueleto estaba aquí, lo podía mirar.

¿?: vengarme o vivir en el inframundo- dije en las dos opciones que tenía -da igual, de todos modos es lo mismo dijo levantando mis cascos, mis ojos de dragón brillaron y el esqueleto vino a mi cuerpo astral, las viceras y nervios empezaron a aparecen, junto con los músculos y la piel, el pelaje semi rojo me creció junto con la melena y cola negras, mis ojos de Dragon con la iris roja me aparecieron, mis alas de murciélago crecieron, lo único extraño era que... Mi cutie Mark no había aparecido.

¿?2: valla, valla pero si es mi ex-segundo al mando, Red Hunter- una gran Terralicormío aparece enfrente de mio.

Red Hunter: Jeluria, no te creas que no se nada al respecto- digo recordando las atrocidades que había hecho.

Jeluria: Tsk, como lo suponía, no eres un poni fácil de engañar, pero eso no importa iremos a tu juicio final- un escalofrio recorre mi lomo, junto con unas ganas de vomitar me llegan, iba a llevarme al peor lugar posible: _El infracord._

De pronto estábamos en un lugar de suelo arenoso café, con árboles secos y un cielo rojo son nubes, sentía que me observaban, y sabia que me observaban, Jeluria se va a un trono y dice en tono aburrido.

Jeluria: bum, bum, fuera poderes, ¡que empieze le ejecución!, keryes- mis ojos dejan de ser de dragon, mi pelaje semi rojo se hace gris mi melena se oscurece mas y mis alas de murciélago desaparecen y mis ojos se vuelven cafeses.

Una criatura de al menos cuarenta metros de ancho y alto, sin ojos con una cresta de escamas, una bca en la cara llena de Almenos 400 000 colmillos 6 patas hechas de una coraza muy dura, tenía una cola con 200 picos grandes y chicos, su lomo tenia 6 tentaculos que terminaban en una boca llena de colmillos.

Red Hunter: Keryes- digo con una cara seria, Ker empieza a correr hacia mi, yo lo esquivo, pero inmediatamente me da un coletazo, levanta sus patas delanteras y centrales, cierro los ojos.

¿?: general, no se debería rendir tan fácilmente- dice una voz semi gruesa, abro los ojos.

Red Hunter: ¿Strong Rocks?- pregunto mirando al denonian (poni rojo con melena carmesi, cuernos en la cabeza, alas de murciélago y ciertamente carecen de cutie marks, son mejores conocidos como ponis "diablo") enfrente mío, era Rocks o mejor conocido como _Punches_._  
><em>

Punches: rápido, salte que no puedo aguantar mas tiempo a Keryes- dice soltando la gran garra, yo salto y Punches también salta.

¿?2: venga acá- dice una voz femenina detrás mio.

Punches: ¡Teleport!- siento como mi vista se vuelve borrosa y luego negra para luego aparecer en un lugar oscuro.

Punches: Danna, cuéntale a Red- a _Danna_ se le hincha una vena.

Red Hunter: ¿Moon Xplosion?- dice la poni nocturna mejor conocida como Danna

Danna: la misma, general-

¿?3: no se olviden de mi!- dice una voz

Red Hunter: ¿Stupid Sun?- pregunto mirando al poni "ángel", mejor conocido como _Lumnim._

Lumnim: el mismo, general- dice el poni

Danna: bueno general, lo que le voy a decir probablemente lo sorprenda-

Red Hunter: Dilo sin miedo- los tres comandantes se miran, y detrás los tres ejércitos enteros miraban.

Danna: absorbenos-

Red Hunter: ¿que?- pregunto incrédulo

Punches: es una decisión de todos, señor-

Lumnim: es para que adquira nueva fuerza y habilidades-

Danna: y sobreviva en su camino-

Los 3: de su venganza- los ejércitos se arrodillan incluyendo los comandantes, Yo suspiro, abro la boca y un torbellino empieza a absorber a todos, el techo del lugar es arrancado y se ve a Keryes rugiendo, termino de absorberlos a todos.

Yo miraba hacia abajo y parecía tener una mirada seria pero una sombra cubría mi cara, Keryes se hacercaba a mi.

Al estar suficiente cerca de mi, pego un grito liberando una energía superior a la de Jeluria, mis ojos brillan de un color rojo y mis dientes se afilan, mi tamaño aumenta unos centimetros y mi melena crece.

Una especie de ropa de llamas negras me aparece, además de una espada con un lazo atado al filo, la tomo y digo.

Red Hunter: Armadura ShadowBrider- (asesino de los nueve infiernos) me lanzo hacia Keryes, este se defiende con su cola, Rápidamente empiezo a analizar a la bestia -Demonio de las 7 bocas, _Karem_- digo finalmente para atrevesar un punto en especifico de la cola, quedo flotando en el aire sin hacer ningún ruido, Keryes se veía confundido, aparte sentir dolor, una nueva sensación para esa criatura -criatura ciega con habilidades de audición aumentada y resistencia a cualquier tipo de ataque normal o de clase Alpha (un nivel muy alto), pero no uno venido de las sombras de artes Sahdows- Keryes salta hacia mi y me rodea con sus otras seis bocas -estúpida y sorda bestia- digo levantando me casco -_Impakto sombrío_- digo expulsando una energía negra desde mi casco, dos bocas son destruidas, Keryes hace un sonido de dolor -principales puntos debiles: el corazón, cubrido de una coraza mas resistente que el mismito titanio, las 7 bocas, resistententes a ataques mágicos normales, hechos de una masa blanca muy dura nivel 5, llamada D4- digo hacercandome a la cabeza principal, esta me come, Jeluria aburrida empieza a contar.

Jeluria: 1...- keryes empieza a flotar con una cara de dolor -...2...- Keryes cae levantando chispas -...3...- el procedimiento se repite (flotar y caer) -...4...- la coraza de Keryes empieza a quebrantarse-...y 5- dice Jeluria, el estomago de Keryes empieza a inflarse una explosión de viceras y sangre ocurre haciendo que Keryes caiga medio muerto, miro a Keryes con una mirada fria.

Red Hunter: cae- lanzó un impakto sombrío X2 desintegrando a Keryes, miro a Jeluria que seguía con la cara aburrida, pongo una cara enfadada y me lanzo hacia ella, muchos Denonians se ponen en mi camino -_desintegraos_- digo, los denonians se hacen cenizas, Jeluria seguía con la cara aburrida, mi velocidad aumenta, unos picos se levantan del cuerpo de Jeluria,

Red Hunter: yo soy, ¡Red Army!- ella me detiene con su casco.

Jeluria: boom, boom- yo desaparezco y Jeluria vuelve a la normalidad, eso lo vi por el simple hecho del portal, mís huesos estaban rotos y algunas tripas (incluido el corazón) habian sido atravesadas, despierto con esas heridas y ami lado había una camisa con gorro, me levanto y empiezo a caminar, sangre salía a chorros, la armadura me había desaparecido...

(fuera POV)

-infracord-

Jeluria: ... Intenten matarlo, les apuesto que les dará combate, y traten de eliminarlo- dice la gran Terralicornio, un montón de siluetas asienten y desaparecen, Jeluria empieza a reírse malvadamente...

-Mundo real-

Red caminando alcanza a gritar.

¿?: yo soy... ¡RED ARMY!-

**Arco 1: Ese Pony **


	2. Chapter 1

**Introducción **

Un Pony mas que mal herido caminaba en un camino que conducía a quien sabe donde, veía un cartel... el Pony da una sonrisa y cae enfrente del cartel.

¿?: valió la pena- dice antes de caer desmayado, enfrente del cartel había unas simples a comodas palabras: "Bienvenido a Ponyville".

**Un Ejercito Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese Pony**

**Saga 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 1**

**El nuevo Pony**

"¿Quién será este Pony?" era lo unico que escuchaba el Pony gris, estaba muy débil, habíaerdiso mucha sangre, y no tenía energía suficiente para regenerarse.

Pony: Ahh- alcanza a decir (basicamente un suspiro), siente como todas las miradas se dirigen hacia él y abre los ojos, mira a por lo menos 6 ponys hembra.

Pony: ¿qui...quienes so...son?- pregunta tosiendo un poco de sangre, las ponys ponen cara de sorpresa, se su pone que... las cuerdas vocales habían sido atrevesadas, una pony color crema habló.

Pony hembra 1: ¿pu...puede hab...hablar señor?- pregunta un poco tímida.

Pony hembra 2: estooo... ¿no eres una especie de demonio, o por que hablas?- dice una Pony celeste.

Pony: soy... Red, Red Army- vuelve a escupir sangre - y he estado en... peores casos- una Pony rosada empieza a hablar.

Pony hembra 3: ¿eres nuevo?, ¿de donde eres?, ¿quién eres?- una Pony anaranjada le tapa la boca.

Pony hembra 4: en una cosa tiene razón Pinkie, tenemos que saber ¿quién eres?-

Red Army: ...- el Pony estaba en silencio.

Pony hembra 5: oiga señor, ¿quién es?- preguntó una Pony blanca-gris ha Red Army.

Pony hembra 6: ¿se ha quedado mudo?- preguntó una pony violeta-lavanda.

Red Army: necesito un descanso- dice acostandose.

Pony hembra 2: ¡hey...!- la Pony color crema la interrumpe.

Pony hembra 1: no te preocupes, es mejor para el- dice llendose-

Pony hembra 4: si, parece Como si le hubieran dado mas de 50 cascotazos en el aire- dice para irse, mientras Red pensaba.

Red Army: (¿por qué me resultan tan conocidas?)- se pregunta para luego quedar dormido.

-tiempo mas tarde, sueños de Red Army-

Punches y Red Army hablaban en una zona negra.

Punches: he general, ya se dio cuenta de que ellas son parecidas a unas de sus ex-enemigas y ex-estudiantes-

Red Army: punches no tienes que ser tan obvio, solo se me ha olvidado después de estos... 2000 años-

Punches: tiene razón, jefe, bueno nos vemos luego que "alguien" esta viniendo- Red Army no sabia a lo que se refería, una puerta detrás de el se abre, una silueta de Alicornio aparece, Red Army abre los ojos como platos.

Red Army: ¿prin...princesa Lun...luna?- la alicornio azul marino abre los ojos como platos.

Luna: ¿general Red Hunter?, ¿como es que sigue vivo?-

Red Army: yo no estoy vivo... tan solo... "Revivi" por mi propia cuenta-

Luna: adivino, ¿con tus poderes "denonians"?-

Red Army: si pero... cierta yegua me los robo-

Luna: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿e...ella sigue viva?-

Red Army: *suspiro* si-

Luna: *suspiro* me lo temía, en fin, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Red Army: "resucite", son unas simples palabras, "una fuerza" me obligo a resucitar, el deseo de venganza acepto con mucho gusto a esa "fuerza"-

Luna: a mi también me paso eso cuando regrese-

Red Army: a todo esto... ¿cómo se supone que regresaste?-

Luna: la leyenda de Nightmare Moon lo dice todo, me paso lo mismo que a ti- dice finalmente

Red Army: valla, no me lo esperaba- dice sentándose en un sillón que hizo aparecer.

Luna: ya controlas los sueños...-

Red Army: si, desde antes de mi Renacimiento obtuve experiencia-

Luna: ¿renacimiento?-

Red Army: Red Hunter-muerto Red Army-vivo-

Luna: comprendo, ¿por qué el nuevo nombre?-

Red Army: es un nombre que aiere he querido obtener, aproveche la oportunidad para renacer-

Luna: ok, ¿no es hora de que despiertes?- pregunta a Red

Red Army: ¿c...como lo Sabias?-

Luna: domine la técnica de leer mentes- dice llendose a la puerta para abrirla e irse -adiós-

Red Army: chao- dice mirando el lugar de partida.

-fin sueños de Red Army-

Red Army había recuperado la energía y seguía igual que antes, casi sin poder moverse por el dolor... para un Pony normal.

Red Army con poca dificultad se baja de la cama y cierra los ojos al abrirlos se le ve que tiene 5 simbolos japoneses (1,2,3,4,5 respectivamente)

Red Army: quinta arte Pony: regeneración- dice en su mente, los huesos rotos y las viceras se empiezan a regenerar y bueno las ponía anteriores miraban la situación.

Pony hembra 6: ¿Red Army?- pregunta la Pony lavanda.

Red aterriza, una enfermera entra y dice (tengan en cuenta que nadie ahí sabia que se había regenerado)

Enfermera: ¿no deberías estar en la cama?- Red Army la ignora y hace movimientos de combate.

Red Army: mm, ya me siento mejor- dice caminando la enfermera con la cara al rojo, enojada.

Enfermera: no me ignores- dice hechando humo por los oídos, Red Army voltea a verlas a todas.

Red Army:oh, hola, no las había visto- dice normal, la enfermera se calma y le dice.

enfermera: ¿no deberias irte a la cama?-

Red Army: Nah, estar en un hospital es aburrido, es mejor que me den de alta, ya estoy mejor- dice tronándose los huesos -Ademas, quiero aprender más sobre las nuevas épocas- Red Army rápidamente se da cuenta de que la ha cagado, había despertado la curiosidad de las ponys claro a excepción de la enfermera.

Enfermera: no puede irse, los doctores tienen que comprobarlo antes de que se valla-

Red Army: ya lo se, y también se lo que me hiban a hacer, basicqmente fui un doctor con altos conocimientos- dice sorprendiendo a todas, una de las ponía interrumpe.

Pony hembra 4: ¿que es eso de que tienes que conocer más de las nuevas épocas?- dice la Pony de voz granjera, a Red Army se le callo una gota de sudor.

Red Army: eeeh, esque tengo amnesia y no me acuerdo de mucho que digamos- y como no era de esperarse las ponys se tragaron toda la mentira cosa que alivio a Red Army.

Un tiempo aburrido de espera mas tarde dieron de alta a Red Army y este salió estirandose (suele ser muy flojo), y empezó a explorar Ponyville durante ese periodo de tiempo conoció mejor a las ponys, primero fue a un lugar llamado "Sugar Cube Corner" un restaurante de pasteles, el cual cuando Red Army los probo se comió en total 308 pastelillos cosa que sorprendio a todos los ponis presentes, fue ahí donde conoció a Pinkie Pie (Pony hembra 3) cuya ocupacion era (aparte de pastelera) portar el elemento de la armonia Risa, cosa que sorprendió a Red Army.

Despues vio un puesto de manzanas inmediatamente se compro 10 manzanas y conoció a otra Pony mas Applejack (Pony hembra 4) que aparte de cosechar manzanas, se ocupaba de portar el elemento de la armonía Honestidad, una sorpresa mas para Red Army, Applejack le enseño el famoso granero de las manzanas mas ricas "Sweet Apple Acres" según le dijo fue el origen de Ponyville, Red Army se dirigio hacia una tienda de ropa y la mas cercana o más llamativa que encontró fue "Boutique Carrusel", donde conoció a una Pony mas, llamada Rarity (Pony hembra 5), ella era diseñadora de ropas y además era un elemento de la armonía Generosidad, sorprendió a Red Army, Red pidió una camisa con gorro negra, un poco mareado de sorpresas se fue hacia la biblioteca para saber un poco más sobre la actualidad y sin esperarselo, cono ocio a otra Pony llamada Twilight (Pony hembra 6), rápidamente leyó un libro de "los elementos de la armonía" y otros mas, se largo de ahí y fue a unas nubes volando con unas alas Rojas de energía.

Estresado se acostó por las incesantes sorpresas del día se durmió pensando en que posible elemento de la armonía pudo haber llegado a ser esa tal Twilight Sparkle, mientras dormía saco la conclusión de que era el de la magia.

-Tiempo mas tarde-

Despertó por que alguien le llamaba.

Red Army: ¿Huh?- vio a la Pony celeste (Pony hembra 2).

¿?: lo siento, señor pero estamos acomodando las nubes para tormenta, ¿podrías moverte?- Red Army un poco modorro se va y compra una capucha con capa, tiempo mas tarde empieza una lluvia suave.

Red Army: *suspiro*, amo las lluvias- dice mojándose sin la capucha puesta, en el camino se encuentra una caja mojada, escucha unos pequeños aullidos, levanta la caja y ve a un lobezno rojo de al menos 1 mes de edad, temblaba por frío se lo pone en el lomo y lo cubre con la capucha como si de una manta se tratase.

Caminando cerca de la biblioteca unas voces lo llaman, asi que va hacia la biblioteca, Twilight le recibe, y se da cuenta de que estaban (las 6 ponys) en una pijamada, discutirndo sobre algo la Pony hembra 1 habla.

Pony hembra 1: ¿qué traes en el lomo?- pregunta tímidamente.

Red Army: ¿Dante?-

Pony hembra 1: ¿Dante?, ¿quién es Dante?- pregunta, Red Army muestra al lobezno rojo y lo pone en el suelo.

Red Army: es el único nombre que se me ocurrió- dice, las ponys miran al lobo Sorprendidas.

Rarity: ¿po...por que ti...tienes un lobo rojo?-

Red Army: me lo encontré temblando y mojado, ¿hay algún problema?-

Pony hembra 2: lo mismo pregunto- (se refiere a ambas preguntas).

Twilight: todas cálmense, no nos hará nada malo- dice tratando de controlar a todas, pero justo el lobezio despierta y mira extrañado a todo mundo.

Red Army: ni yo lo se- le dice al lobo, el lobo lo mira sorprendido - sip, si te entiendo- le dice el pony, el lobezno esboza una sonrisa tierna, cosa que tranquiliza a todas -bueno... no nos hemos presentado bien-

Twilight: en eso tiene razón- dice sentándose, tiempo más tarde todos estaban reunidos.

Twilight: yo soy Twilight, ya me conoces, Twilight Sparkle elemento de la armonía, Magia-

Pony hembra 2: Rainbow Dash la mas genial, elemento de la armonía, Lealtad- dice dando vueltas en el aire

Applejack: Applejack, elemento de la armonía, Honestidad- dice moviendo sus patas izquierdas hacia el lado derecho (ya tu sabe).

Pony hembra 1: Flutter...shy, elemento de la armonia..., amabilidad- dice agachando la cabeza

Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie, elemento de la armonía, Risa- dice dando saltos fuera de lo normal

Rarity: Rarity, el elemento de la armonía, Generosidad-

Red Army: bueno ya me conocen, yo soy Red Army- dice sentándose con el lobezno en el lomo -y solo tengo una pregunta- se acomoda- ¿de que hablaban?- las 6 ponys se miran entre si así que básicamente Twilight dice.

Twilight: se supone que no le deberíamos decir a nadie sobre esto pero... La princesa Celestia nos dijo sobre que presentía que venia un mal muy grande- Red Army solo abre los ojos como platos y dice en voz baja.

Red Army: Deja-vu-

Continuara...

No olviden comentar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese Pony **

**Saga 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 2: un viejo enemigo**

Red Army: Deja - vu- dice Red Army en voz baja - ¿y cuál es el enemigo?-

Rainbow Dash: dijo que era algo parecido a una de esas maquinas del tren-

Red Army: (probablemente unas calderas), ¿sobre qué dijo?-

Applejack: "es muy peligroso" dijo "quiero que se queden en Ponyville y traten de proteger a otros 'estados' al rededor de ponyville" también nos asignó los diferentes lugares- dice imitando la voz de Celestia

Red Army: curioso- dice levantándose -fue suficiente plaatica por hoy ¿no creen?- preguntó algo irónico (nota: no captaron eso "irónico") y a la vez tímido con cierto rubor en las mejillas (nota: tiene debilidad con "ponys magdalena", se explicara detalladamente mas adelante) -¿puedo dormir aquí?- pregunto deteniendose - acaba de empezar una tormenta- justo cuando dice eso un trueno se escucha haciendo que las luces se fueran, cierta Pony de color crema grito y se aferró fuertemente de Red Army, este sintió todo lo de ella, sintió su agitada respiración, su rápido corazón latiente, su cuerpo temblando y algunas lagrimas de ella (es algo que le suele pasar cuando lo tocan), Red Army solo se ruborizó, la tomo y esta reaccionó como un cachorro, agito los cascos intentando aferrarse de Red Army (de hecho Dante se encontraba asustado) la puso en una cama.

Red Army: oigan ¿que hago con ella?- preguntó mirando con su visión nocturna a las amigas de la Pony fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: una vez que se asusta, necesita de compañía que la tranquilize- dice la pegaso buscando a Red Army, sin éxito simplemente dice - ¿nos sigues?- Red Army asiente y carga a Fluttershy y se pone al asustado Dante en el casco derecho, llegan a la habitación de Twilight y la pone en una cama para 3.

Red Army: ¿de dónde sacaron esta cama?-

Twilght: las había ampliado para nosostras 6, pero tu apareciste desprevenido- dice acostándose, el resto también se acuesta y se ponen a dormir a excepción de Red Army que miraba un amuleto con foto, a mitad de la noche Red Army escucha un eructo y con su oído súper desarrollado agarra una carta, era un Dragon chico tipo Mágia según Red el quien había eructado esa carta, la lee y se sorprende.

Red Army: oigan chicas- dice despertado a todas -Celestia Quiere verlas a ustedes por algo importante- las chicas se arreglan en un segundo cosa que sorprende a Red Army - (eso nunca había pasado)- dice recordando las veces en las que amigas sillas se tardaban mucho en arreglarse.

Red Army: estooo, ¿y como iremos?-

Twilight: bahhh, ¿no es obvio?, por tren-

Red Army: pero la carta dice que debemos estar en un minuto-

Spike: es cierto- dice el bebe dragon.

Rainbow Dash: pues nos teletransportamos y ya- dice volando al rededor de todas.

Twilight: ehh, hay un pequeñisimo problema, la teletransportacion gasta mucha energía-

Red Army: estooo, yo puedo llevarlas- dice llamando la atención de todas.

Applejack: si, ¿cómo lo aras?-

Red Army: simple, solo agárrenme- dice caminando hacia ellas, las ponys le hicieron caso y le tocaron el lomo, Red Army puso cara seria -sentirán una pequeña descarga, preparense- dice poniendo su casco izquierdo en la sien izquierda, de un momento a otro las portadoras de la armonía sienten una descarga, para luego desaparecer.

-Canterlot-

Fuera del castillo real, 8 siluetas aparecieron, 1 de ellas era un bebe dragon y 6 de ellas tenian los pelos de punta.

Fluttershy: ¿qu...que fue eso?-

Red Army: es la teletransportacion o mejor conocida como shin-shin-

Twilight: ¿usaste la shin-shin? -Red Army asiente.

Red Army: luego hablamos sobre ello, ahora entremos- el grupo empezó a caminar haci el castillo, unos guardias bloquean la puerta.

Guardia 1: no deberían estar aquí- dice bloqueando la puerta con una lanza

Guardia 2: solicitamos saber por que estan aquí- dice haciendo lo mismo que el anterior guardia.

Red Army: la princesa Celestia nos ha invitado a pasar- dice.

Guardia 1: la princesa no nos ha dicho nada- dice el guardia firmemente, Red Army suspira y los mira seriamente.

Red Army: ¡soldados, dejennos pasar!- por un momento no paso nada, pero despues los guardias abren paso ha Red y el resto, cosa que sorprende a todos, pasan por la puerta y los guardias agitan la cabeza confundidos.

Guardia 2: ¿que ha pasado?-

-en los pasillos del castillo-

Red Army y el resto estaban caminando por largos pasillos, se habían perdido pero llegaron a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Celestia y Luna, Celestia tenía un ojo gris, las portadoras entran y Red se encontraba detras de ellas.

Celestia: bueno les quería decir...- Celestia mira a Red Army -tu!...- su voz cambia.

Red Army: un momento, ¿Shot hot? (Todavía me parece ridículo ese nombre, jeje)- Celestia se lanza hacia Red, mientras que este la esquiva -haber- todoas miraban confundidos la escena -¿cómo se hacia para separarte de un cuerpo?- se golpea la cabeza mientras esquiva otro golpe - ha!, ya me acorde!- toma un guante de quien sabe donde -¡Soul punch!- este empuja a Celestia y un poni negro con un casco perecido a un horno de acero (como la cabeza de NRG de ben 10) sale De ella.

Celestia cae desmayada.

Shot hot: maldito, ¿cómo lo sabias?-

Red Army: una larga historia- dice enfrente de Shot, para luego lanzarle un cascotazo, el poni lo esquiva, de las tres rejillas sale humo.

Shot hot: no soy el mismo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Red Army sonríe.

Red Army: claro y será mas divertido- dice moviendo su casco a una velocidad increíble, Shot recibe el golpe. Sale humo de las rejillas, pero este estaba rojo.

Shot hot: siempre con tu maldita actitud confiada-

Red Army: claro así no seria divertido, me gusta tanto perder como ganar, aunque...- esquiva unos golpes de Shot mientras miraba hacia arriba - creo que dependería de la situación- dice deteniendo un golpe de Shot -a propósito, ¿esta vez que quieres hacer con Equestria?- El mismo humo rojo sale de las rejillas.

Shot hot: no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- dice fastidiado -pensándolo mejor, yo me voy- Shot desaparece disolviéndose en forma de humo

Red Army: *suspiro* tendré que lidiar con el mismo problema de hace dos mil años- dice en voz baja, camina hacia Celestia.

Red Army: Hey luna, ayúdame a llevar a Celestia- Luna sonrie y asiente, se dirige hacia Celestia y ayuda a levitar la junto con las portadoras.

Red Army lleva a Celestia a sus aposentos (torre solar), Luna estaba adentro con el, las portadoras se habían ido, y Celestia despierta un poco mareada, su vista estaba borrosa, así que no sabia a quien miraba, ella al verlo analizo un poco la apariencia borrosa y solo dijo.

Celestia: ¿Red Hunter?- cae dormida.

Red Army: ha, Celestia nunca ha llegado a resistir control de mentes, ¿no Luna?- le pregunto, a la Alicornio que se encontraba a su lado.

Luna: en eso tienes razón- le responde suspirando - es como el alcohol para Twilight-

Red Army: me has dado antojo de beber, me iré a un bar, ¿nos vemos mañana?-

Luna: si solo déjame asignarte un cuarto, ¿cual quieres usar?- Red Army se va a un lugar semi-apartado (cerca de la ida a la torre lunar).

Red Army: este siempre a sido mi lugar favorito, mas por que se pueden ver unas bonitas vistas hacia las montañas y ambos astros- dice entrando al deshabitado cuarto -cuando es de noche deja un bonito rastro por la luna y las estrellas.

Luna: ¿te gustan?- Red Army asiente.

RedArmy: me encantan- Luna se sonroja, y se va.

Luna: buenas noches-

Red Army: Buenas noches- dice acomodando el cuarto con un hechizo, el poni se tele transporta hacia afuera, va hacia un bar y empieza a tomar.

Continuara...

No olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 3

**Un Ejercito Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga**** 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 3: nuevos personajes**

Red Army despierta en su habitación que él había elegido, sale del lugar y se va al comedor, se encuentra con Celestia y Luna desayunando, Celestia la cual tomaba un jugo escupe el jugo.

Red Army: ¿hay carne?- dice como si nada

Celestia: ¿¡Red Hunter!?- Red Army pega unas risitas.

Red Army: nop ya no soy Red Hunter, ahora soy Red Army- dice sentándose en la parte derecha de Celestia.

Celestia: ¿co...como?-

Red Army: pregúntaselo a Luna- dice tomando lechuga con un tenedor con magia.

Celestia: ¿ya los sabias?- preguntó mirando a Luna.

Red Army: te lo dije pero estabas siendo controlada por Shot Hot- Celestia vuelve a escupir jugo.

Celestia: ¡es cierto, Shot Hot!- unas moribundas mane 6 entran la sala.

Twilight: princesa deje de gritar- dice peinándose con magia.

Pinkie: todo el castillo la ha estado escuchando- dice un poco soñolienta, esta se agita.

Celestia: jiji- ríe Celestia un poco avergonzada -no puedo evitar sorprenderme al sab: er que un antiguo jefe de las tropas lunares y solares- esas palabras despertaron a todas.

Rainbow: ¿antiguo jefe del ejército equestriano?-

Rarity: con razón los guardias nos dejaron entrar- Red solo río nerviosamente.

Luna: no solo el ejército equestriano- eso confundió a las ponis

Red Army: si, también fui enemigo- dice mirando a las ponis cuya apariencia todavía no lograba reconocer -¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntó el poni comiendo mas lechuga.

Celestia: a todo esto, ¿a que vienes aquí?-

Red Army: primero, tengo malas noticias, Jeluria esta cada vez mas cerca de Equestria- dice cerrando los ojos - aun que debo decir que ya está aquí- dicerevolviendo el café que tenía al lado -en nuestras mentes- levanta la cuchara y señala su cabeza.

Celestia: ¿a que te refieres?-

Red Army: al infracord- crea un holograma sorprendiendo a las mane 6.

Twilight: ¿cómo has hecho eso?- Red Army la ignora.

Red Army: este es el infracord- dice señalando al holograma, en el holograma habían centenas de criaturas, denonians, denoniacs, y más importante una fortaleza.

Pinkie: nunca había visto algo parecido... ¿Ahí hacen fiestas?- preguntó en un tono alegre.

Red Army: no- dice en forma fría -bueno si, pero es otro tipo de fiestas- dice haciendo desaparecer el holograma - que no me gustaría mostrarles ahora mismo, ni nunca- termina de comer y se sirve una ensalada de jitomate -en especial por ti Fluttershy- dice comiendo, todas comían y escuchaban.

Fluttershy: ¿y..yo?-

Red Army: si, tu, eres tímida y amigable, lo que podrías llegar a ver ahí dentro te traumária mucho, es una de las razones por las que no quiero involucrar a ustedes 8- dice señalando a todas las presentes -es un tema muy complicado y peligroso ni siquiera con Equestria entera se podría matar a Jeluria, y se que lo saben bien ambas- dice mirando a Celestia y a Luna -se necesitaría a alguien de su mismo nivel- dice comiendo mas de las ensaladas.

Applejack: a todo esto, ¿quién es la tal Jeluria?- Rad Army para de comer por un segundo.

Red Army: ¿se los digo?- pregunta mirando a Celestia y Luna, estas asienten -es la media-hermana de Celestia y Luna- todas quedan boquiabiertas, Red Army come mas, las puertas se abren, revelando a un unicornio blanco con melena y cola de diferentes tonos azules, portaba una armadura de general y tenía una Cutie Mark de un escudo con una estrella adentro y tres arriba de este, al lado había una yegua alicornio rosa un poco mas alta que el Unicrnio, tenía una cola y melena de tres colores: morado, amarillo y rosa fucsia, sus alas eran de un olor morado (la punta), unas zapatillas amarillars y un collar igualmente amarillo, Su cutie Mark es un corazón de cristal con unas decoraciones doradas debajo del mismo.

Twilight: ¡Shining Armor! ¡Cadence!- abraza al unicornio, y hace un saludo con Cadence ( un bailecito), las princesas y las mane 6 los saludan.

Celestia: Shining Armor!, Cadence!, que gusto me da verlos!- dice Celestia muy alegre -Sin embargo, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

Cadence: ¿no te acuerdas tía?, tu dijiste que viniéramos- dice la alicornio rosa.

Luna: se me olvido decirles, que quien les había llamado era Shot Hot en el cuerpo de mi hermana- dice hacercandose.

Shining Armor: oh- dice mirandolas - ¿y cómo fue que te liberaste?-

Celestia: no fui yo- dice confundiendo al unicornio.

Luna: fue el- dice señalando a Red.

Shining Armor mira a Red Army quien seguía comiendo pese a la presencia de los nuevos.

Red Army toma mas comida preparada, y empieza a saborearla con una sonrisa en la boca, a Shining Armor se le hinchan venas en la cabeza.

Shining Armor: ¿ni siquiera un hola?- pregunta el unicornio enojado.

Red seguía disfrutando del desayuno.

Celestia: se me olvido decirles que...-

Shining Armor: no me ignores, ignorante-

Red Army: no soy ignorante- dice tragando la comida, y con una vena hinchada quiero comer y luego hablar- dice comiendo el resto de su desayuno para luego bajar de la silla -juguete de bebe- Shining se enfado.

Shining Armor: ¿que dices, cepillo marchitado?- Red aArmy también enfado.

Red Army: ¿quieres pelear?- preguntó con un aire de enojo y psicopatismo

Shining Armor: si- dijo con el mismo aire

Cadence: es lo mismo que paso que con Golden Asteroid- dice mirando como ambos ponis se miraban con un aire grande de enojo -esto no va a terminar bien- dice un poco preocupada.

Fluttershy: emm...¿y por que no los intentan calmar?- pregunta la tímida poni.

Twilight: una ves que acepta el reto, es imparable- dice también preocupada, sus demás amigas sabían que no mentían y pusieron la misma cara.

Ambos corceles se miraban hechando humo de sus narices, ambos salieron despegados y chocaron sus cascos generando una gran onda de energía así destruyendo parte del comedor, repiten el proceso con las rodillas y codos en otro lados de el comedor, de pronto paran.

Red Army: hay que cambiar de lugar- dice mirando el casi destruido comedor.

Shining Armor: lo mismo digo- ambos desaparecen.

Cadence: esto se vuelve peor- dice corriendo a un balcón para mirar como aparecían el la explanada cerca del imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: tengo un mal presentimiento- dice mirando el mismo lugar

Continuara...

No olviden comentar.


	5. Chapter 4

**Un Ejercito Dentro De Mi**

**Arco**** 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 4: Rayo eléctrico vs rayo rojo**

La ponis preocupadas rapidamente bajaron de la montaña con carretas lo malo era que una gran cantidad de energía se captaba en gran parte de la zona.

Twilight: ¿qué clase de energía es esta?- pregunta retrocediendo hacia sus amigas.

Cadence: no había sentido tal cantidad de poder en mi vida -retrocede con miedo.

Celestia: conociéndolos no pararan la batalla hasta matarse- dice haciendo la misma acción.

Luna: solo necesitamos un milagro- dice con seriedad y miedo.

Rarity: ¡Santa Celestia!, ¡ese poder descuidara mi apariencia!- grita dramatizando, las otras ponis estaban siendo atraídas por la gravedad al suelo, era otra forma de sentir la cantidad de poder durante una batalla, sin duda energía alta tenían ambos ponis.

-explanada, con Red y Shining-

Red y Shining se miraban con furia, ambos chocaban sus cascos delanteros soltando chispas de color azul blanco y rojo negro.

Red Army: ¡espero aprendas tu lección en el infierno!, ¡Juguete para bebe!-

Shining Armor: yo... espero sientas el mas grande dolor, ¡Cepillo marchitado!- ambos se separan quedando a 5 metros de separación -¿quién eres tu?- pregunta cargando energía electrica en su casco izquierdo.

Red Army: hmpf- bufa lanzándose al cunicornio - yo solo te pregunto...- Salta- ¿cómo dominas el Ager-4*?- Shining y Red chocan sus cascos liberando una brutal onda de energía.

***Ager-4: cuarto tipo de dominación magica.**

Shining responde.

Shining Armor: creí que habías escuchado de mi-

Red Army: no lo suficiente- dice lanzando una patada con el casco trasero derecho luego con el izquierdo en la cara del unicornio blanco, para luego dar una voltereta en el aire sosteniendo su casco derecho y decir - Red Blast- una bola de energía roja sale de su casco derecho sorprendiendo al unicornio blanco.

Shining recibe de lleno el golpe y sale volando un poco mas alejado.

Shining Armor- Car...ajo- dice levantándose.

Red Army: Illusion- varios Red Army salen del humo alrededor de Shining asustando al unicornio.

Shining Armor: rugido eléctrico- susurra, todos los Red Army se unen en uno solo, y justo Shining abre la boca - (by-bye)- piensa lanzando una onda de energía eléctrica hacia Red Army.

Red Army: y el coñazo- dice con una cara de ¿enserio?, el poni gris recibe de lleno el ataque

Shining Armor: nadie puede derrotar al guerrero eléctrico- Red Army to' negro aparece detrás del unicornio.

Red Army: no deberías bajar la guardia- Red Army lanza un golpe contundente a Shining Armor, el unicornio se defiende con un escudo de energía eléctrica

Shining Armor: ya me canse de ti- una espada plateada llena de energía electrica le aparece- espero te derrote con mi alrd*- dice lanzando un ataque directo, Red Army no iba poder esquivarlo.

***Alrd: espada capaz de ser creada a través de partículas espirituales.**

Red Army: Akame- una cortina de humo se levanta mas un sonido metálico sonando.

Shining Armor: no te he derrotado, ¿no?-

Red Army: no- responde dentro del humo -soy difícil de matar- el humo se dispersa revelando a Red Army siendo protegido por una espada/katana con un lazo rojo amarrado al inicio del filo -gracias Akame- dice tomando a la espada -siempre llegas en momentos oportunos- aterriza en el suelo.

Shining Armor: eres duro, Red Army- dice sonriendo.

Red Army: tu también, Shining Armor- también sonrie - sabes que- Akame empieza a esparcirse en su cuerpo - me caes bien- se acerca a Shining Armor - ¿te parece si dejamos la pelea aquí?- pregunta Red Army.

Shining Armor: me parece bien, podemos continuarla en otro momento- dice haciendo que su escudo y espada desaparecieran.

Red Army: bien, hay que regresar- dice llendose en dirección del castillo.

Shining Armor: val...- es interrumpido.

¿?: ENERGÍAAAAAAA!- ambos ponis se voltean.

Ambos: mierda, bendita mierda-

-de regreso con las mane 6 y princesas-

La enorme energía había parado de sentirse pero... había demasiada tranquilidad cosa que preocupo a las ponis.

Twilight: esto no es bueno- dice la unicornio lavanda sintiendo la enorme tranquilidad.

Rainbow Dash: ¿que a pasado?, de pronto...- la energía aplastante reapareció atrayendo con mas fuerza a las 4 ponis, pero ahora eran múltiples el resto de las ponis sintió la misma presión.

Applejack: e...es...esto se... torna... mas ra...raro- dice la terrestre naranja con mucho esfuerzo.

-explanada, momentos antes-

Una enorme criatura gris con el mismo casco de Shot golpea el suelo aumentando la gravedad a tal punto que el unicornio blanco y el terrestre gris no pueda llegar a aguantar esa gravedad.

Red Army: ¡Ca...carajo!- grita intentando levantarse -es uno de los clones de Hot Shot- dice cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos sus pupilas e iris eran totalmente rojos, tenía 9 puntos en las pupilas y el décimo se encontraba en la iris la cual se dilataba - _sangre caida_*- esta se levanta sin esfuerzo, Shining se sabia la misma técnica pero de diferente manera.

***Sangre Caida: técnica fácil de amplificación de habilidades, gasta poca energía, mejor conocida como ascended form base.**

Shining Armor: _Trueno celestial_* - sus ojos eran celestes y tenía los mismos puntos pero en blanco.

***Trueno Celestial: técnica fácil para ponis de rayo, con la capacidad de amplificar sus habilidades a voluntad, hasta incluso controlar en ciertas zonas el clima.**

Red Army: tenemos que derrotar al clon- dice mirando a la criatura, esta esboza una sonrisa.

¿?: he picado a dos peces en el anzuelo- dice burlonamente -vengan mis queridos compañeros- un ejercito de shot hots aparen -déjenme presentarme ante ustedes lindos pecesitos- dice acercándose a los ponis, la criatura se arranca el casco para revelar al poni.

Red Army: ¡shot hot!, ¿eres el de verdad?- pregunta sorprendido -¿no eras el clon?-

Shot Hot: al parecer recuerdas los viejos tiempos- humo negro sale de las rejillas -Red Army-

Red Army: esta vez terminare lo que debí haber terminado hace 2000 años-

Shot hot: de eso nada-dice, humo gris sale de las rejillas, se vuelve a poner el casco -¡al ataque!- grita corriendo.

Red Army: Shining, ¿usamos nuestras Alrd?- Shining esboza una sonrisa.

Shining Armor: amo el combate con espadas- dice haciendo aparecer su espada plateada -llame a mi espada Cadence, en honor a mi esposa- dice el unicornio haciendo aparecer su escudo de energía.

Red Army: mi espada tiene una historia, Akame es muy especial para mi, siempre me ha acompañado en batallas difíciles -la espada aparece en su casco derecho -y esta no es la excepción, ¡Aka i Koto!- un corte en forma de luna negro con rojo es lanzado hacia unos Hots que se acercaban corriendo, en cierto modo ese ataque había destruido a casi todo el ejército.

Shot hot: ¡maldito Red Army!, ¡siempre interfieres en mis planes!-

Red Army: Nah, tu solo me has ahorrado el tiempo de irte a buscar, mejor te mato de una vez-

Shining Armor: yo creo que seria mejor encerrarlo-

Red Army: eso ya paso una vez- dice fríamente -yo solo te digo lo siguiente: esto será una batalla muy larga...-

Continuara...

No olviden comentar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese Poni**

**Saga 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 5: Una confusa pelea**

Red Army y Shining Armor habian terminado con los Hots, del grande Shot Hot solo los miraba, un humo verde sale de las rejillas.

Shot Hot: valla, valla se podía esperar del Guerrero Eléctrico y el Ojos Rojos-

Red Army: Tsk, déjate de tonterías, ambos sabemos que nos quieres enpalar y colgar nuestras cabezas como premio-

Shot Hot: muy audaz Ojos rojos- dice el enorme ser.

Shining Armor: ¿qué sabes de el, Red Army?-

Red Army: su debilidad es la cabeza o de ello es lo que me acuerdo, pues es mucho el tiempo que a pasado-

Shining Armor: ¿?- signos de interrogación sale de su cabeza.

Red Army: luego te contaré, creo que a tu hermana y sus amigas también se lo contare- dice el poni de ojos rojos esquivando un pilar gris -ten cuidado con estos pilares, te aran trizas si te atrapan- del pilar sale Shot Hot, haciendo que Red Army soltara a Akame.

Shot Hot: ¿no te dije que ya no soy el mismo?- pregunta irónicamente.

Red Army: ¡caraj...!- recibe un puñetazo de parte de Shot Hot.

Shot Hot: Disparo de Shot Hot!- grita la enorme criatura, de las rejillas sale una gran estela de energía naranja, Red Army lo detiene con su casco- i...imposible, ¡se supone que lo mejore mucho!- grita sorprendido.

Red Army: no eres el único, ¿sabes?, yo te bien tengo nuevas habilidades- Shot HOt se da cuenta de que sus ojos eran totalmente negros y las pupilas eran una estrella blanca de 6 picos.

Shot Hot: estas usando...- Red Army le da un puñetazo rompiéndole el casco, ahí se encontraba el verdadero Shot Hot, Shining Armor atraviesa el enorme cuerpo de Shot Hot, destruyéndole al instante -*tosiendo* ja, esa armadura me hacia mas débil en cuanto a habilidades, pero no a fuerza- se limpia algo se sangre que le salía del hueco que le había hecho Shining -Tsk, tengo un deja vu- A Red Army le salía sangre en los ojos, Shot Hot se metió el casco por el boquete que le había hecho Shining y al sacarlo se le cierra, cosa que sorprende a Shining Armor.

Red Army: quiero ver...- Red Army recibe un cascotazo de parte de Shot Hot.

Shot Hot: *tronandose el cuello* yo también quiero ver cuanto has de haber mejorado- dice tomando una pose de combate.

Red Army (pensando): ¡Demonios!, mi energía esta baja, no podré pelear con el suficiente poder, pero...- Red Army se levanta del golpe y se limpia la sangre -perfecto Shot Hot- piensa apartándose un poco, pues Shining se había preparado para pelear contra el poni.

Shot se lanzó hacia Shining.

Shot Hot: ¡ya quiero probar tu sangre, unicornio!- grita el poni de metal dirigiéndose a Shining, este bloquea con su escudo el cascotazo, Shining mueve su escudo para lanzar un ataque con su espada, Shot la bloquea -¡grito de plasma!- una energía verde sale del hueco del medio (del casco), destruirle el escudo y Shining lo esquiva sorprendido.

Shining: bueno, bueno, no tengo más opción- hace un giro con su espada - Evolucion de nivel 1: Soul dõ Cadence- la espada se envuelve de una aura azul blanca y se hace mas grande - Corte ¡Del Relámpago!- dice haciendo un corte desde arriba creando un Relámpago de gran tamaño el cual carboniza a Shot Hot -esto, ¿qué facil?- Shot Hot aparece detrás de el.

Shot Hot: inútil unicornio, nunca he sido un enemigo fácil- sus cascos se transforma en cuchillas afiladas y lanza un ataque hacia Shining Armor, este reacciona rapidamente y lo bloquea con la gran espada -hábil pero tonto- dice soltando un humo blanco de las rejillas.

Shining Armor: ¿que?- un Shot Hot aparece detrás de Shining Armor con una gran espada.

Shot Hot 2: muere- dice realizando su ataque.

-con las ponis-

Celestia: las energías han disminuido considerablemente- dice preocupada.

Twilight: ¡tenemos que ir!- grita corriendo, las demas le siguen.

-de vuelta al campo de batalla-

Shining desaparece justo cuando la gran espada casi le toca, al segundo Shot le sale la espada de Shining del estomago.

Shining Armor: no soy tan tonto- dice cortando a la mitad al Shot Hot.

Shot Hot: sorprendente pero...- Shot Hot aparece en frente de Shining y le hace una llave haciéndole soltar la espada.

Shot se dirige a la espada y la toma.

Shot Hot: bueno creo que irá bien matarte con tu propia espada- Cadence (S) se vuelve a su estado normal.

Shot lanza un corte, Shining cerra los ojos.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego, Shining Armor abre los ojos, se sorprende un montón.

Un poni rojo con la armadura del sol bloqueaba el ataque de Shot con una espada negra, el poni le quita la espada de Shining y se la da a a Shining.

Poni: todo sea por el nuevo capitán de esta época- Red Army hablo al poni.

Red Army: Araon!, entretén a Shot Hot, me ocupare de algunas cosas antes de pelear- el poni rojo asiente y se dirige a Shining -¿estas bien compañero?-

Shining: pues... Con un par de huesos rotos, energía baja y heridas abiertas, ¿como crees que estoy?- preguntó sarcasticamente.

Red Army: ¡Amaltea!, cura al capitán Shining Armor- una poni de pelaje blanco y cola y melena de un color violeta se acerca y empieza a curar al unicornio blanco.

Red Army tenía las pupilas de un color amarillo como el sol, al cerrar sus ojos volvían a estar del color rojo natural, este había desactivado el modo "sangre Caida", inmediatamente Amaltea termino, Araon y ella desaparecieron al igual que el resto de el ejército, Red Army hizo aparecer a su espada.

Red Army: Shikai, Chi Akame- dice, su espada Se combina de colores rojos y negros, se alarga un poco mas y se vuelve mas gorda -modo Ragnarok- sus ojos adquirieron la forma de un reptil y escamas se envolvieron al rededor de los ojos, su tamaño aumento un poco unas garras le salieron en los cascos.

Shot Hot: ¿que es eso?- preguntó mirando al poni gris.

Red Army: descansa un poco Shining, es mi turno-

Shining: pero...- escupe sangre confundiéndose.

Red Army: tienes falta de energía, cosa que provoca problemas a tu organismo, pero no te preocupes dura poco tiempo- dice dirigiéndose a Shot hot -intenta esquivar esto...- dice a Shot cortándole el costado izquierdo.

Shot Hot: idiota- transforma sus cascos en cuchillas -no me lograras matar con eso- dice esquivando un ataque de Red Army, este empieza a correr a una velocidad que pareciera, que hubieran muchos Red Army.

Red Army: intenta esquivar esto!- grita, pero Shot le traviesa el cuello matándolo al instante, el cuerpo desaparece pero justo Red Army aparece enfrente con otro modo desconocido, este tenía una especie de collar enganchado a su cuello.

Shot Hot (pensando): ¿que carajo?, ¿un clon?- Shot Hot decibe un fuerte golpe siendo mandado a volar.

Red Army: idiota!- Shot aparece detrás de Red partiéndolo a la mitad, otro Red aparece enfrente del cadaver, esta vez tenía otro modo desconocido y su actitud era seria.

Shot Hot: ¿te has multiplicado?-

Red Army: ¿de que hablas, idiota?- pregunta frío -yo soy yo- dice enfrente de Shot, este lanza un golpe, pero antes de tocarlo desaparece.

Shot Hot: ¿q...que esta pasando?- pregunta asustado, este recibe varios golpes .

y se da cuenta de que estaba en el principio de esa confusión.

Red Army: ¿te gusto mi técnica?, la llamo técnica de la confusión*- Shot Hot lo mira, humo negro sale de las rejillas.

***Tecnica de confusión**: Tecnica que mete a el oponente en una serie de ilusiones leves para pasar con la ilusión fuerte, donde Red se clima a si mismo en distintos modos conocidos por el.

Shot hot: hijoeputa- dice golpeando en el estomago a Red, este escupe sangre pero ni se inmuta, tan solo sonríe con la sangre escurriendo de la boca.

Red Army: muy bien-

* * *

><p>He, aquí una pequeña pausa, lo que en verdad paso fue que Red ARMY inicio la técnica cuando comenzó la battle de Shining y Shot, fue ahí cuando Shining quedo desmayado por el cansancio, Red Army torturo a Shot, y Shining despertó, Red Army paro y ahí fue cuando Shot se liberó del ataque<p>

* * *

><p>Red Army prepara un ataque contundente, sus ojos se vuelven negro y una especie<p>

de raíces negras se la forman alrededor de los ojos.

Red Army (con voz demoniaca): muere, idiota-

Todo se vuelve oscuro para Red.

(Nota: se explicara En el próximo capitulo).

-1 hora después-

-en la mente de Red-

Red despierta con casi puros vendajes en el cuerpo, mira el lugar confundido, estaba flotando, pareciera como si estuviera en agua.

red Army: ¿donde estoy?- miro mas atentamente el lugar y se dio cuenta de que habían unos barrotes de materia espiritual, estos estaban un poco mal tratados.

¿?: **la Obscuridad se acerca**- dice una voz demoniaca detrás de los barrotes.

Red Army: e...eres... **Tu**- Red Army retrocede y una voz habla detrás de el.

¿?2: hola Red Army- este se voltea y se ve a si mismo, un poni gris, con melena negra y ojos rojos, pero este no tenía cicatriz ni cutiemark.

Red Army: ¿Hun?- Red Army conocía al poni enfrente suyo.

Hun: veo que me recordaste-

Red Army: si, pero, ¿por qué estoy aquí?- la cara de Hun se pone a una mas seria

Hun: son los tiempos que se aproximan- Red Army entendía esa expresión -el regreso de Shot no era algo de ignorarse, otro ser que deseaba conquistar Equestria-

Red Army: eso seria lo mas obvio, ¿pero por que?-

Hun: eres tu-

Red Army: siempre me dices eso-

Hun: por que así es, la batalla enterior con el orgulloso poni eléctrico y el poni encerrado, tan solo era una prueba- Hun hace una energía blanca en su casco derecho, y lo encaja en el pecho de Red, este escupe sangre -te aseguro, que sabrás a lo que me refiero- los ojos de Red se iluminan y sale de su mente.

Hun: debo decirte Red, que esta historia esta llena de enigmas, por eso la aparición de El y Shot, mas apariciones se harán presentes, y quiero que sepas que eres especial, Shot esta muerto y eso es una señal- camina hacia una puerta metálica y la rompe - Der, es acá donde reapareces- dice mirando la Obscuridad de adentro.

Der: ¿por qué me liberas?-

Hun: porque... pronto harás tu aparición-

Continuara...

No olviden comentar y preguntar sus dudas respecto a la historia.

Acepto cualquier crítica.


	7. Chapter 6

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 1: Equestria**

**Capitulo 6: Visiones y sorpresas, un viejo amienemigo**

Red Army despierta en el hospital del imperio de Cristal.

Red Army: ¿que paso?- pregunta confundido.

Shining Armor: ¿no recuerdas?- preguntó el unicornio blanco acercándose a la cama.

Red Army: n...no- dice mirándolo con dolor de cabeza y de pecho.

Shining Armor: bueno, descansa por ahora- dice saliendo del hospital.

Red Army: ¿q...que paso?- dice intentando recordar, pero el resultado era un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

¿?: **Muerte... Destrucción... Sangreee**- dice una voz en su cabeza, un poni en medio de la oscuridad de un rincón habla.

Poni: je- se acerca lentamente a la cama -necesitas dormir, un problema se acerca- dice el poni desapareciendo.

Red Army: ¿que a sido eso?- deprionto se siente cansado y queda dormido...

_-hace 1 hora-_

_Red Army se había detenido después de decir la frase "muere", las ponía habían llegado al lugar, Akame había desaparecido y Shot permanecía quieto mirando a su oponente de enfrente, de pronto Red empieza a reírse._

_Red Army: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO SALÍA AL AIRE LIBRE- dice riendo hacia el cielo -NECESITO... MUERTE- desparece de su posición, todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, y mas Luna._

_Red aparece enfrente de Shot y lo toma del casco, para luego estrellarlo en el suelo violentamente, la cara de Red demostraba una sonrisa sadica, los presentes no lograban ver la cara de Red, solo miraban shockeados las acciones del poni gris._

_Los oscuros ojos de Red miran al poni de metal, se lame los labios._

_Red Army: necesito... Sangre- Red vuelve a tomar a Shot y lo vuelve a estrellar contra al suelo pero esta vez con mas fuerza._

_Shot Hot: ¿quién eres tu?- Red ignora al poni metálico y lo vuelve a agarrar, lo mira fijamente para luego esbozar una sonrisa._

_Red Army: Meteor Chaos- dice lanzando a Shot hacia el cielo, Red desaparece y reaparece en medio de la trayectoria del metálico poni, Red lo recibe con un golpe en el estomago, vuelve a desaparecer, y reaparece en la superficie del suelo, Red lo recibe con otro golpe pero esta vez con mas fuerza, Shot sale volando hasta la exosfera._

_Red Army: dime Shot... ¿Le temes a las alturas?- pregunta irónicamente._

_Shot Hot: no- dice con voz seria, Red junta sus cascos y golpea con una fuerza sobre humana y sobre poni, para mandarlo a la superficie de la tierra._

_El golpe que se dio Shot fue tremendamente que había destruido el cuerpo y casco de Shot._

_Red Army: normalmente no me gusta hacer esto pero...- regenera el paisaje - así se hará mas divertido- dice esbozando una sonrisa psicopata._

_Del humo se escucho una voz de ultra tumba._

_Shot Hot: ¡por fin!, ¡estoy Libre!- al dispersarse el humo se ve un poni rojo, de ojos negros con pupila amarilla, era alto, tenía cuernos rojos (como los de hellboy), su melena y cola eran de un escarlata oscuro, no tenía cutiemark._

_Todos miraron sorprendidos al poni, Fluttershy tenblaba como una gelatina._

_Shot se lanzó hacia Red el cual esquivo el ataque._

_Red Army: patético- dice lanzando un cascazo de fuerza grande, Shot recibe el golpe en la cara haciendo que sus cuernos se rompieran, el tamaño de Shot disminuía poco a poco, pero Red Army lanzó un leve Dark Blast, cosa que hizo parecer que muriera, pero un pedazo de llamas se alejaban del lugar, mas otro pedazo de llamas negras permanecían en el lugar de la pequeña explosión, los ojos de Vueven a la normalidad y cae desmayado con considerables heridas que se habían encontrado cerradas por aquel extraño suceso que presenciarón Shining y las otras ponis._

_-regreso al presente-_

Red despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Red Army: ¡COÑO!- grita cayéndose de la cama, una descarga en la nuca le hace perder la vista por un momento para ver ciertas imágenes.

_Vision_

_Un denonian extrañamente conocido estaba mirándolo con una cara seria._

_Vision 2 _

_un grupo de ponis entre ellos el._

_Vision 3_

_Un ser oscuro con una sonrisa demoniaca._

_Vision 4 _

_2 siluetas femeninas_

_Vision 5_

_Un poni blanco torturando a 6 ponis_

_Vision 6 _

_El en un extraño lugar._

_Vision 7 _

_Una poni notablemente hermosa mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada_

_Vison 8_

_La silueta de el siendo atravesado por una espada gorda._

_Fin visiones_

Red Army: ¿q...que carajos?- el dolor de cabeza había parado, mas sin embargo una presencia no lo dejaba tranquilo -¿hay alguien?-

¿?: sabia que tenía que mejorar la forma de ocultarme- dice una voz conocida para Red.

Red Army: un momento...- se voltea y es capturado por una extraña sombra, en l cuarto no e encontraba nadie, ponis de cristal entraron a la habitación confundidos, llamaron a la princesa Cadence, mientras que Shining descansaba.

Cadence mando a buscarlo, y se lo comunico a sus tías.

Al final era extraño que desapareciera de la nada.

-en unas ruinas subterráneas-

Red Army: ¿sabes?- dice mirando a la sombra -no soy tan tonto para olvidar a alguien como tu...- la sombra sonríe.

¿?: tienes razón RA- dice la sombra - Almenos eres mas listo-

Red Army: ¿me estas llamando tonto?, recuerdo perfectamente tus habilidades y secretos, y uno de tus acompañantes-

¿?: o, ¿te refieres a Destructor?-

Red Army: claro, y como asumo a que me has secuestrado, es simple que eres tu...- toma posición de combate - _Sombra_-

Continuara...

Fin Saga 1: Equestria

Comienzo Saga 2: la hermandad

No olviden comentar sus dudas y críticas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 2: La hermandad**

**Capitulo 7: Las Sombras oscuras**

Sombra: veo que te diste cuenta, pero necesito llevarte con Jeluria- dice acercándose a una velocidad grande hacia Red.

Red Army: si, ¿te has convertido en mercenario?- pregunta esquivando el ataque de Sombra.

Sombra: bueno, desde antes de intentar conquistar el imperio de cristal, he mejorado mis habilidades- dice el poni gris oscuro -mataron a mi clon- dice lanzando un cristal hacia Red.

Red patea el cristal.

Red Army: mercenarios que buscan una gran cantidad de dinero, imagino que...- esquiva otro golpe de parte de sombra -...tendrás algún plan en mente- Sombra esboza una sonrisa.

Sombra: todavía no- este se multiplica, y rodea a Red Army.

Red Army: haaa, que aburrido, eso es de cobardes- dice sentandose.

Sombra: me estas subestimando- dice con una vena hinchada, los sombras se lanzan a Red Army, este desaparece -¡que caraj...!- todos los sombras reciben golpes invisibles.

Red Army: mini Blast- dice apuntando a todos los sombras para lanzarles un rayo extenso de energía rojo -solo estoy utilizando un 3% de mi poder- dice bostezando, sombra sonrie, y se dispersa en sombras.

Sombra: yo también- dice apareciendo en frente de Red, este le da una patada en la barbilla -¡codho, mdhe hasd dhoto da mandifuda!-

Red Army: ¿me estas trolleando verdad?- pregunta mirándole con una cara fría -siempre he odiado eso- Red lanza un fuerte golpe hacia Sombra y este esquiva el ataque.

Sombra: tu me has trolleado- Red le da un golpe en el estomago.

Red Army: ¡Akame!, ¡Ruge!- una espada con una estructura extraña de un brillo escarlata aparece en los cascos de Red, este lanza otro golpe hacia el estomago con la espada.

Sombra (escupiendo sangre): ja, ¿crees que eso me matara?- Red Army suspira y dice.

Red Army: ah... no- dice haciendo desaparecer la espada, Red Army que ra el cráneo de Sombra, el cadaver desaparece -por que este no eres tu- Red se va pero...

Red Army: un momento...- mira a su alrededor -coño, ¿donde esta la salida?- empieza a moverse rápido -¡por que me pasa esto!- grita mirando el techo en ruinas.

-mientras tanto en alguna parte de Ponyville-

Un "poni" de gran altura encapuchado, se encontraba comprando en la plaza de Ponyville.

Guardia: disculpe- empieza a hablar con un tono serio -¿has visto a este poni?- pregunta mostrando la imagen de un poni gris con ojos rojos y una cicatriz en la cara.

Poni: no, perdone- dice terminando las compras -no lo he visto -

Guardia: bueno- dice largándose

-De regreso con Red-

Red Army se encontraba caminando muy frustrado.

Red Army: ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!- grita golpeando el suelo para dejar un cráter -¿¡donde putas esta la salida!?- pregunta, hasta que un escalofrío recorre su casco izquierdo, y con ese casco detuvo otro casco... un casco oscuro, salía de la pared.

Sombra: ¡Jajajajajaja!, idiota!- Red recibió multiples cascasos que venían de todos lados, Red cayó al suelo.

Red Army (pensando): tienes suerte... hijo de puta- piensa escupiendo sangre -tengo muy poca energía- piensa.

¿?: entonces, deja que pelee- dice una voz en su cabeza, Red Army sintió un dolor en su cabeza, una media mascara negra con la apariencia de venom aparece, Red Army sufría escupiendo sangre.

¿?: Agh... Es complicado pero...- Red Army abre sus ojos, eran completamente negros, bueno excepto el de la izquierda que no se podía ver -es hora de muerte- dice esbozando una sonrisa demoniaca, 10 ponis demoniacos salen de portales de sombra, estos sonríen.

poni demoniaco 1: creo que ya es hora de diversión-

Continuara...

No olviden comentar sus dudas y críticas.


	9. Chapter 8

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 2: La hermandad**

**Capitulo 8: Escuadrón de las sombras.**

"Red Army" miraba a sus 10 oponentes.

Red Army: así queee... ¿Ustedes son mis oponentes?- pregunta recorriendo la lengua por sus labios.

Poni sombra 1: exacto, yo soy Lax- la primera sombra con voz arrogante hablo

Poni sombra 2: ¡Rock!, ¡yo soy Ai!- grita una voz... ¿Rockera?

Poni sombra 3: mph, yo soy Serra- dice la tercera sombra con una voz femenina

Poni sombra 4: yo soy Dead Dark, o me jor conocido como D.D.- dice la cuarta, una voz gruesa

Poni sombra 5: Somber- dice la quinta sombra con un tono de voz... frío.

Poni sombra 6: yo soy Juan- dice la sexta sombra (la voz es la de José de Fairy Tail)

Poni sombra 7: Hare- dice la séptima sombra, otra voz femenina.

Poni sombra 8: Mare, hermana de Hare- dice la septima voz, parecida a la de la séptima sombra

Poni sombra 9: Knife Killer- dice la novena sombra (la voz de Aizen en Bleach)

Poni sombra 10: ...- hace unas maniobras revelando un nombre, Rac.

Red Army: yo... tan solo no tengo nombre, pero me pueden llamar pesadilla- Rac ataca a Red con un ágil movimiento de espadas, Ai hace un ruido horrible intentando distraer a Red, Hare y Mare le lanzan hojas de cerezos afiladas, Juan lanza multiples rayos de energia, Serra lanza filos giratorios (algo así com un sombrero japonés afilado), DD, intenta golpearle cuerpo a cuerpo, Lax no hacia nada, y Red solo esquivaba de una forma aburrida.

Ai: ¡se esta burlando de nosotros!- Hare lo mira.

Hare: ¡no me digas!, no me había dado cuenta- dice sarcásticamente.

Red Army: son ruidosos, pensé que darían mas batalla-dice pronunciado unas palabras inentendibles, golpea el suelo y crea un cráter -Arte de los mil demonios, Amaterasu menor- una explosión grande ocurre todos estaban desmayados, espera ¿todos? Solo habian nueve, los ojos de aRed temblaron y hace un giro rápido y calculado habre la boca y un casco se mete por su boca, con fuerza lo arranca.

Knife: ¡Mierdaaaa!- dice mirando su sangrante brazo, en el lugar del casco solo había un hueco... Un hueco con sangre.

Red Army: es... simplemente excitita- dice comuna sonrisa de sed -modo vampiro _Sed de sangre*_- dice, sus ojos se vuelven totalmente rojos, y unos colmillos largos y afilados le aparecen.

***Sed de sangre**: habilidad de ponis vampiro (un nivel mas alto de los bat ponis), que les aumenta las habilidades el decimoduple de lo normal, tiene sus efectos secundarios.

Los 10 ponis, desaparecen.

Sombra: eres un idiota... RA-

Red Army: ¿eh?- sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y recibe un golpe de Sombra mandándolo a la superficie... Estaba en el tan llamado y peligroso Bosque Everfree.

-Ponyville-

Todo estaba Pacífico en el día, las portadoras de la armonía se encontraban haciendo sus cosas, pero Twilight observaba la lacrima de conocimiento que tenía en frente, esla que había dejado Shot Hot al ser derrotado, había visto ciertas visiones del pasado de este poni pero...

Una explosión se escucha a lo lejos haciendo que Twilight parara lo que estaba haciendo, no solo ella si no el resto de ponyville enfocaban su mirada hacia el Bosque, había humo, mucho humo.

Lo único que podía hacer Twilight es abrir los ojos como platos.

Twilight: Zecora...- decía con miedo en sus palabras

-bosque Everfree-

Red Army escupía sangre, Sombra riéndose como loco estaba parado enfrente suyo, el poni gris Obscuro, miraba al poni gris.

Sombra: ¿sabias que...?Todo pasa por algo- pregunta acercando su cara a la de Red con una sonrisa maligna -todo esta escrito...- 10 ponis aparecen detrás de Sombra, Sombra se separa de Red - hoy morirás, eso esta muy bien escrito- carga energía en su cuerno, una bola oscura aparecía, las 10 sombras formaban la misma bola -eso pasa por subestimarnos-

Dentro de la mente de Red solo se podía escuchar un "no mueras..."

Sombra: Múltiple Zseros- las 11 precencías que estaban ahí lanzaba una fuerte cantidad de energía oacuras, Red Army solo gritaba de dolor, 3 sombras se asomaban de los árboles, las tres llevaban una capucha.

¿?: de historias pasadas, has de haber regresado, Ragnarok el destructor- dice la sombra mas pequeña, con voz femenina y tono sabio.

La múltiple energia dejó un cráter pequeño, había una gran cortina de humo, de esta salió la voz de Red.

Red Army: The Real Ragnarok mode- una explosión grande con estruendos ocurrió dejando un cráter aun mas grande y de ahí salió una silueta con los ojos cerrados...

Continuará...

Bueno, primero que nada Era Negra va a tener un patrón en su inicio, para más detalles se los daré en el probable ultimo mensaje de ¿Torneo MLP?, segundo que nada sigo aceptando sugerencias para la historia, fondos de batalla, climas momentáneos y eso

y tercero, probablemente mañana publique el primer capítulo, y repito habrá mas info en el probable mensaje final de ¿Torneo MLP?, además reescribi los capítulos anteriores de este fic.

Y cuarto no olviden comentar, acepto cualquier crítica.


	10. Chapter 9

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 2: La hermandad**

**Capitulo 9: Ragnarok vs Sombra**

La silueta era grande, abrió los ojos, tenía pupilas de Dragon eran anaranjadas, llevaba unas grandes alas de Dragon, su melena era de un rojo escarlata y su pelaje/escamas erañ de un color naranja oscuro.

(Nota: no es un Kirin)

Red Army: la energía oscura sabe horrible- dice lanzando llamas oscuras hacia los 12 personajes.

Sombra: ¡escuadrón!, lárguense!-

Red Army: (el poder de los hongyin* es casi ilimitado...)-

***hongyin**: ponis Dragon con habilidades grandes, eran considerados dioses, los hongyin es el modo Ragnarok de Red.

Red Army: (pero el de un Ragnarok, es grandioso)-

(nota: los Ragnaroks son "una evolucion" de los hongyin)

Red apetece enfrente de Sombra y le propina un cascaso en toda la car y lo manda a volar a un árbol, Sombra lanza un ataque de fuego intentando quemarlo, pero Red se lo traga sorprendiendo a Sombra.

Red Army: este poder de raza lo mejore por ciertas ideas que vi en el mundo humano*- dice caminando con energía siendo preparada para lanzarse.

*parte de la historia de Red, probablemente a los 50 capítulos suba esa "precuela"

Sombra no se dejo intimidar, lanzó bolas oscuras, Red las esquivo.

Red Army: no quiero comer semejante asquerocidad- dice lanzando la energía, Sombra lo esquiva, mas sin embargo.

Sombra: ¡Agh!- grita mirando su brazo, el cual se consumía por la energía de Red, sombra lo miro con desprecio - War Fire- dice mientras que su brazo inexistente se cubría de flamas oscuras. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y sus pupilas eran rojas, la gabardina de sombra se desvaneció y sus Katanas se unieron a su cuerpo.

Red sonrío y abandono su modo Ragnarok, abrió sus ojos eran rojos, pero tenía un pentagrama dentro de la pupila.

Red Army: Red Flames*- dice, su atuendo (el cual era una camiseta negra) se transformó en una bata anaranjada, y sus cascos se volvieron de un color naranja, sus dientes se acolmillaron.

***Red Flames**: habilidad natural de Red Army

Sombra: deberías regresar con Jeluria- Red frunce el ceño, y golpea a sombra -¿a no?, de todos modos planeaba llevar tu cabeza a Jeluria- Red Army mas enfurecido da otro golpe a Sombra -aunque...- Red Army le da mas golpetazos -...podrías...- Red Army le da una patada muy fuerte -...unirte a mi- Red lanza un último golpe, pero sombra agarra el casco de Red.

Sombra: _I Am The King Of The Sombers_- dice Rompiendo el brazo de Red.

Red Army: AAAAAAA!- Sombra se lanza hacia Red y le da una golpiza rápida, para luego lanzarle al cielo, Sombra dispara un Cannon Zero* atravesando el estomago de Red, este cae y sombra empieza a pisotearlo.

***Cannon** **Zero**: Zero (energía oscura liberada de una forma poderosa) concentrado haciéndolo capaz de atravesar casi cualquier cosa (incluso un cuerpo).

Sombra: o simplemente podrías irte al infierno- mete su casco en el pecho de Red y le arranca el corazón.

-entre unos árboles-

¿?: Ragarok, el ser asesino, con capacidades infraponis-

- De Regreso-

Red empieza a escupir sangre sin parar.

-entre los árboles-

¿?: con poderes bloqueados, y la capacidad de...-

-de regreso-

Red para con los ojos en blanco.

Sombra: no aguantaste mucho, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ríe con el corazón en casco, para luego tronarlo, Red al parecer había muerto.

-entre los árboles-

¿?: ...levantarse aun con alguno órgano vital destruido-

-de regreso-

Red empieza a levantarse, aún sin estomago y corazón, sus ojos aun en blanco le notaban la furia.

Voz: es mi tur...-

Red Army: Sombra, ¿por qué haces esto?- pregunta mientras una mini imagen del pasado aparece en su mente (sombra sonriendo mientras bebía una cerveza)

Sombra: simple, avaricia, deseo, ¡PODER!- grita con una sonrisa descontrolada en su cara.

Mientras Red, las heridas echaban vapor un alto grado de vapor, vapor rojo, el este vapor empezó a soltar pequeñas gotas carmesí y negras.

Red Army: _la_ _voluntad_, _es_ _lo_ _que_ _mantiene_ _vivo_- dice lanzándose hacia Sombra, sus heridas seguían cerrandose.

-entre los árboles-

¿?2: pero...- una voz gruesa y seria habló- ¿por qué nos cuentas esto?-

¿?: simple mis queridos hermanos, es fundamental para el futuro que nos espera- la encapuchada se toma la cara - como lo dice la Vision- dice para luego desmayarse.

¿?3: esto es simplemente misterioso- dice una voz semi inmadura, cargando a la encapuchada.

-de regreso-

Sombra también se lanzó, en cuanto a Red las heridas se regeneraron y ahora batallaba en su forma normal, pero con fuerza unos grados mas grande.

Sombra seguía en su War Fire.

Ambos chocaban sus cascos, de vez en cuando recibían un golpe cada quien.

Sombra: ¡por favor!- grita con una sonrisa loca -¡únete a nosotros!- Red en cambio solo lo atacaba sin responder, aspiro aire (no me digas), y soltó una gran ráfaga de llamas azuladas (mejor conocidas como las llamas de Acnologia) -¿¡que mierda!?- grita esquivando las azuladas llamas, Sombra con su brazo inexistente lanzó llamas oscuras hacia Red, este recibió de lleno todos los ataques, mas sin embargo Red aparece detrás de sombra -¿que carajo?- Red le da una patada voladora junto con las llamas de Acnologia.

Red Army: ...- lanza golpes al aire (hacia la dirección de sombra), y éste los recibe como si en frente estuviera.

Sombra: imposible ¿como sabes las llamas de Acnologia?-

Red Army: yo pelee con Acnologia*- dice con una voz seria.

*parte de la historia de Red.

Sombra: ¡no te dejare ganar!- grita, su cuerpo se cubre de un aura oscura.

Red hace que unas llamas de color rojo le cubran alrededor del cuerpo.

Red Army: Ragnarok- ambos se lanzan hacia cada lado, ambos cruzan un golpe en la mejilla, ambos quedando débiles, para caer desmayados.

Los encapuchados recogen a Red y se lo llevan.

El escuadrón de las sombras aparece y se llevan a Sombra.

-En el Olvido-

Una figura humanoide se veía flotando, esta abre sus ojos, unos ojos azules dragonicos.

¿?: maldito, me has mandado al olvido, mas sin embargo- la criatura da un golpe "en el aire" el espacio oscuro empieza a agrietarse, la figura golpea con mas fuerza, la grieta se agranda y el fondo cambia a uno blanco, miles de llamas salen lanzadas hacia la figura -yo soy...- absorbe las llamas enteras y su forma cambia a la de un Dragon colosal...

Continuará...

**Hey Bronis y pegasisters, primero que nada este fanfic (como habrán visto en anteriores capitulos) es algo confuso, pero voy a intentar aclararlo a medida que pase el tiempo, ahora voy directo a lo de Era negra, este fic SI lo voy a hacer, sin embargo la escuela no me esta dejando, y voy a intentar hacerlo este viernes extendido a el lunes, y tengo un horario mas aclarado en mente.**

**Comenten sus críticas y dudas**

**Chao **


	11. Chapter 10

**Un Ejercito Dentro De Mi**

**Arco 1: Ese poni**

**Saga 2: La hermandad **

**Capitulo 10: guerreros de otras tierras**

-pequeña Vision-

Red despertó en un lugar desolado y destruido, debajo suyo había asfalto.

Sip, sin duda, estaba en el mundo humano, se levante en las dos patas traseras y se limpia los pantalones.

Red Army: ¿hay alguien?- pregunta mirando el desolado lugar, sin embargo recibe respuesta.

¿?: por supuesto- Red se voltea y ve una silueta humana, pero esta, tomo la forma de un dragón -viejo amigo-

-fin de la visión-

Red se despierta en un cálido y suele sillón amarillo, tenía vendado casi todo el cuerpo.

Red Army: ¿que paso?- pregunta en voz alta.

¿?: recibiste una buena golpiza de un poni oscuro- dice una voz semi inmadura.

Red Army: haa?, ¿y tu quien carajos eres?-

¿?: ¿yo?, bueno yo soy Zecord- dice una cebra de pelaje blanco y rayas negras, llevaba una par de brazaletes y unas alas metálicas, su cabello y cola eran de un color negro y blanco.

¿?2: ¿el poni ya despertó?- preguntó una voz gruesa (la de picollo).

Zecord: claro hermano Zacron- dice Zecord mirando a la otra cebra de tamaño grande, su pelaje era gris con rallas negras, su cabello y cola eran de un color negro.

Red Army: ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunta mirando al par de cebras.

Zacron: somos...-

¿?3: los hermanos Zebra- dice una tercera cebra entrando, esta era hembra, sus rayas eran grises y el resto de pelaje de un color gris -soy Zecora, la cebra curandera-

Red Army: vaya... cebras- dice con nostalgia en su voz -de los recuerdos que porte, no recuerdo ninguno que sea bueno con las cebras- dice con tristeza.

Zecora: no te preocupes... Ragnarok- la vista de Red se vuelve borrosa, pues estaba recordando algo olvidado.

Red Army (suspirando): no, ese era solo un apodo-

Zecord: ¿"era"?-

Red Army: si-

Zecora: ya decía yo que esas visiones fueran demasiado viejas-

Red Army: ("¿visiones?")- piensa acostándose -ha, voy a descansar, estoy muy herido- dice durmiendo rapidamente, Zecord se confunde, Zacron se va y Zecora sonrie apoyándose en la pared.

Zecora: no se porque, pero me pareces conocido- dice llendose, sin embargo Red esboza una sonrisa inconscientemente y dice.

Red Army: ya lo se-

-en las "Frozen Mountains"-

¿?: bien aquí nos separamos- dice una silueta pequeña -cada quien atacara a Red Army por su propia cuenta y yo de paso, intentaré destruir Equestria, ¡así me dará mas dinero esa tipa!- las otras siluetas le miran indiferente, en eso una de ellas habla.

¿?2: lo que digas perra- dice desapareciendo, las otras también desparecen, la silueta que habló se quedo sola.

¿?: ese sombra espero que no mate a Red Army- dice esbozando una sonrisa loca -¡es simplemente perfecto!- y se empieza a reír.

-de regreso a la cabaña-árbol-

Red Army despierta con los ojos rojos más brillantes de lo normal.

Zacron había regresado con unos extraños recursos de quien sabe dónde los saco, Red Army se dirigió a el.

Red Army: he, Zacron ¿como te va?-

Zacron: hu?, ¿no deberías estar descansando?

Red Army: Nah, ya descanse suficiente- dice saliendo -¿quieres ver?- Zacron se coge de hombros y lo sigue, Red Army respira hondo frente un árbol, lanza un golpe suave así rompiendo el árbol -¿he?, ¿de pronto me he vuelto débil?- Zacron abre los ojos conos platos.

Zacron: ¿d...débil?, ¡pero rompiste el árbol!-

Red Army: Nah, normalmente crearía un cráter, pero bueno es normal que pase esto- dice volteándose pero de pronto.

-BRRRUUP

Rugio su estómago

red Army: esto... ¿Tienen comida?- pregunta tímidamente.

-al rato-

Los cuatro equinos estaban sentados en frente de una mesa, Red Army deseando como er como nunca, la comida estaba servida.

Red Army tomó un pedazo... qué pedazo, ¡Pedazote! De lechuga y le puso aderezo, y se lo trago entero.

Red Army: a fodo esdo...- traga la comida y toma una sopa de champiñón -¿de dónde vienen ustedes?- toma un pedazo de pan y lo remoja en la sopa para luego comérselo.

El resto quien también comia le respondió.

Zacron: nosotros venimos del pueblo de las cebras "Reconfort" ubicado al sureste del terreno Zeron (nota:nombre al territorio de las cebras)-

Red Army: ¿y por qué están aqui?-

Zecord: es una larga historia- dice comiendo un trozo de pan.

Zacron: lo único que podemos decir es que somos guerreros, guerreros en hermandad- Red Army abre los ojos como platos, " La hemrandad Zebra " , el sabia que los reconocía, y su estado dormido le permitió ver cosas sobre la actualidad.

Red Army: entiendo...

Continuará...

Fin Arco 1- comienzo Arco 2

Fin saga 2- comienzo saga 3

Acepto cualquier crítica, comenten sus dudas.


	12. Chapter 11

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Arco 2: El mensaje**

**Saga 3: El Clon**

**Capítulo 11: Heridos**

**-3 meses después-**

Era de noche, Red Army estaba sobre un árbol, mirando la Luna, pensando en lo confuso que hasta ahora le pasaba.

Red Army: es demasiada paz- dice con cierta preocupación den su voz.

Zacron: ¿en eso hay algo de malo?- pregunta la cebra grande.

Red Army: ha, no, no hay nada de malo, es que normalmente, yo traigo problemas grandes, un ejemplo es la llegada de Shot Hot, y otro ejemplo es el ataque de sombra, al menos no hirió a nadie-

Zacron: nop, no te culpes, como tú dices todo pasa por algo- dice dando una vuelta.

-AAAAAAAA

Un grito se hace presente revelando a Zecord, Zacron lo agarra.

Zacron: ¿y ahora que pasa?-

Zecord: 6 ponis hembra llegaron recién, y por alguna razón Zecora me mando a volar.

Red Army: ¿6 ponis?, ¿no serán las portadoras de la armonia?-

Zecord: no sé, deja veo- se asoma, Red y Zacron hacen lo mismo.

Efectivamente las 6 ponis portadoras de la armonía.

Twilight: hola Zecora, veo que regresaste-

Zecora: bueno si, hace 3 meses, ¿por qué no me visitaban?-

Rainbow Dash: no podíamos-

Rairity: habian destrozos en la zona de Ponyville y el bosque everfree-

Pinkie Pie: si!, y fue piguchu!, pUm!, Crash!-

Applejack: fue rápido, solo vimos 10 sombras, pero no era a esto a lo que venimos a verte-

Fluttershy: emm, venimos a ver si no estabas herida o algo así-

Zecora: gracias por su ayuda, sin embargo, puedo ver en sus ojos, que eso no es lo único-

Twilight (mordiéndose un labio): bueno...-

Rainbow Dash: Al grano!, lo que pasa es que necesitamos de tu ayuda para que puedas curar a ponis-

Zecora: ¿curar ponis heridos?- Red Army baja.

Red Army: entonces puedo ayudarles- dice aterrizando perfectamente, Zacron también baja perfectamente, aunque Zecord cayó dandose un golpazo en la cabeza, Zecora se hace un facehoof.

Twilight: ¡Red Army!, ¿donde has estado?- no se han dado cuenta de las otras cebras.

Red Army: esto... Con Zecora y sus hermanos-

Fluttershy: ...¿sus hermanos?- en eso las ponis voltean a ver a las 2 cebras.

Pinkie Pie: ¡NOS COMERÁN!- grita escondiéndose detrás de Twilight, Red y los dos cebras se confunden

Red Army: estooo, ¿les pasa algo?-

Pinkie Pie: ¡le lavaron el cerebro!- grita señalando a Red.

Twilight: tranquilízate Pinkie pie, si son hermanos de Zecora serán de confianza- dice

Pinkie Pie: a pos es cierto- dice recobrándose.

Red Army: ha, ¿y quién daño a los ponis?- las 6 ponis abren los ojos.

Rainbow Dash: pues al parecer nos has recordado de tener que capturarte- Red Army esquiva un rápido ataque de Rainbow, este sin embargo se encontraba confundido.

Red Army: ¿capturarme?-

Twilight: no te hagas- dice disparando rayos violetas, Red Army los traga y los dispara al suelo.

Fluttershy: esto… emm detente- dice haciendo la mirada, sin embargo no funcionó en Red Army.

Rarity: los pacientes dijeron, perfectamente que las apariencias eran las tuyas- dice lanzando rayos finos, Red Army los repelía.

Red Army: no les entiendo, yo solo estuve con los Zebra durante este tiempo-

Pinkie Pie: NO MIENTAS!- grita apareciendo de todos lados Red Army capta donde aparecería, la detiene, dejándole inconsciente.

Red Army: perdónenme- de un momento a otro las mane 6 estaban inconscientes, Red Army se las llevo con Zecora –Zecora, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de cuidarlas?-

Zecora: claro, pero… ¿A dónde iras?- Red Army andando hacia algún lado respondió-

Red Army: a investigar, necesito saber quién es aquel tipo, el que me robó la identidad- dice desapareciendo.

Zecora: me recuerda a mi abuelo, el mismo se apodaba Ragnarok- dice yéndose

Continuará…

**Esto… supongo que habrán visto el mensaje, bueno estoy de vuelta, y lamentablemente, Era Negra tardara mucho más, pero si lo subiré.**

**Bueno sin Más.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica o duda**


	13. Chapter 12

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Arco 2: EL mensaje**

**Saga 3: El Clon**

**Capítulo 12: Shinning Armor y el poni **

Red Army apareció a Manehattan. Estaba nublado.

Red Army: Bien supongo que este es el lugar- dice viendo el lugar con una chamarra puesta, una voz casi perecida a la suya le responde.

¿?: Tienes razón-

Red Army: Hora de investigar- dice viendo una huella de energía combinada.

-El imperio de Cristal-

Shining (con su armadura) caminaba pensativo mientras miraba el cielo, en las calles de su Imperio, los pocos ponis de cristal le saludaban alegremente, Shining les respondía con un saludo.

Mientras tanto Red Army recogía, cristales, pedazos de energía, muestras de sangre y más, el poni se los guardaba en un morral que había creado, mientras entre las sombras un poni sonreía, la cara desapareció.

En el imperio de cristal Shining caminaba en una vacía ciudad de cristal.

¿: Hola, hola, Shining Armor- dice una sombra detrás de Shining

Shining: ¿huh?- se voltea y ve un poni, en cuestión de apariencias era casi imposible de reconocerlo, pero la silueta lo delataba: Red Army -¿Qué haces aquí?, ya que estas deberíamos enviarte a los calabozos.

¿: Sabes que eso no me detendría- aparece delante de el- Shining Armor- lanza un fuerte golpe a la cara del unicornio blanco, este rueda mientras arrasaba con los objetos que habían en su camino.

Shining: "girando la cabeza" (el sin duda no es Red Army)- el mismo poni aparece en frente suyo para lanzarle un golpe más fuerte enterrándole.

¿: Seguro que ahora será un fósil- dice cargando energía negra en su cola – Nine black tails- dice lanzando la energía que perecía **un sol negro, un sol oscuro**.

De la tierra salió un herido Shining, la armadura que portaba estaba algo empezando a llover.

¿: Lo que esperaba de Shining Armor- dice el poni mostrando una sonrisa –pero…- aparece enfrente de Shining Armor –cometí un error al no matarte- dice levantando sus cascos –doble…- los separa, Shining por alguna razón no podía moverse -… Cascazo- el poni dirigió sus cascos a la cabeza de Shining, este sin embargo se tele transportó, los cascos del poni desconocido chocaron haciendo una onda expansiva que se llevó el agua de la lluvia que apenas comenzaba.

¿: oops se me escapó- dice dando una vuelta para dar un golpe a Shining en la cara.

Shining: ¿cómo haces eso?-

¿: …- el poni lanza un golpe a Shining –no merece la pena, después de todo morirás- dice lanzándolo un golpe de voltereta.

Red Army llegó a la casa de Zecora, en la cual ya no se encontraban las Mane 6, le recibió Zacron.

Zacron: ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta el rayado guerrero.

Red Army: Debido a la experiencia que llevo en mi mente, solo puedo decir una palabra: problemas- dice sacando las muestras.

De regreso al imperio de cristal, Shining seguía recibiendo la paliza del poni desconocido, no tenía tiempo de defenderse, Shining traba de tomar una estrategía, más sin embargo no lograba encontrar un patrón de movimiento en "Red Army", entonces lo único que había en su mente en esos momentos era sin duda: Ataca sin pensar.

El poni lanza a Shining a los suelos del imperio de cristal, los ponis de cristal que habían salido a ver la razón del escándalo, estaban preocupados.

¿: Es hora de tu final- dice juntando sus cascos en su cintura, una bola de energía negra se forma entre los cascos –esta técnica es basada en una serie que vi en una dimensión muy diferente a esta- dice mandando más energía a la bola- Kame…

Continuará…

**¿Qué pasará con Shining Armor?, ¿a qué problemas se referirá Red Army?**

**Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo de Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Bueno primero que nada, les diré que voy a tardar mucho en publicar cápitulos, en fin espero sus reviews, críticas y dudas.**

**PD. No se olviden de mi**

**Chao**


	14. Chapter 13

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Arco 2: El mensaje**

**Saga 3: El clon**

**Capítulo 13: La tormenta**

¿: …Hame…- decía mientras la bola oscura se volvía negra., de la tierra húmeda y cristalina salió un Shinig armor herido, no tenía su armadura, tenía la cabeza gacha – no pienses que podrás derrotarme con ese estado- dice mientras hacía más grande la bola de energía.

Shining: Ca… lla… te- decía con dolor, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, en un segundo se transformó en una tormenta, Shining esboza una sonrisa – Recarga!- las nubes se volvieron más oscuros y un relámpago cae sobre shining, un abrigo café le aparece, unos audífonos con una pica saliendo de parte de arriba (como los de Laxus de fairy Tail), las heridas de Shining desaparecía y este se tragaba la energía del rayo.

¿: Si, una de las tantas habilidades de los Ponish- dice preparando su ataque - …¡HA!- la gran energía oscura se dirige hacia Shining que había terminado de recuperarse, este esboza una sonrisa, y se abalanza hacia la gran onda de energía oscura – Ja, idiota se lanzó a su propia muerte- los ponis de cristal se tapaban la boca y portaban una cara horrorizada.

En el castillo de cristal, Cadence se había despertado recién, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde había sentido la energía y escandalo (había sido dormida con poco somnífero).

De regreso al combate.

La gran bola de energía se había parado, parecía que iba a explotar hasta que, se empezó a encoger hasta desaparecer, en su lugar había un shining intacto, tenía los cachetes inflados, como si tuviera comida en la boca, la abre y.

Shining: Kokuryū no hōkō pawā!- grita lanzando una gran cantidad de energía verde fosforescente.

El poni desconocido lo recibe de lleno.

Shining: Con esto debí haber acabado con el-

¿: No te confíes… Shining Armor- la misma sombra aparece de entre el humo que había levantado shining,

Shining recibe un golpe contundente en el estómago, las pupilas se le achican, y escupe sangre con trozos de carne (el estómago), el desconocido le lanza otro golpe contundente en la cabeza, el cráneo se agrieta, el desconocido le lanza una lluvia de golpes contundentes, todos sus huesos empiezan a romperse, el desconocido le da un golpe de doble casco mandándolo al cráter donde él se encontraba, Shining se vuelve a levantar pese a los huesos rotos que tenía.

¿: Me sorprende que te levantes. A pesar de que tengas casi todas las tripas derretidas y los huesos rotos-

El desconocido se lanza hacia Shining con un golpe en casco, Shining lo detiene, el casco se le rompe otra vez, pero shining lo ignora, Shining le da una patada voladora, los ojos de shining eran de un azul celeste (como de electricidad), estaban rayados como los de un dragón.

Shining: Del cerebro a la espalda- unas alas le crecen mientras hacía unos movimientos de kung fu- De la espalda a los cascos- unas garras negras le salen en los cascos –De los cascos a la garganta, unos colmillos le salen en la boca y un contenedor en la garganta –de la garganta a la cola- unas escamas celestes se dirigen a la cola desde la boca – de la cola al cerebro, esto es…- una gran cúpula de electricidad se libera rebelando un kirin eléctrico*.

***kirin eléctrico**: una especie especial de kirins, nacen a partir de dragones eléctricos y ponis juntos, tienen habilidades únicas, tienen un extraño lazo con los ponishes de tipo rayo**

****Ponishes tipo rayo**: un tipo de raza poni especial que también tiene sus tipos de sub razas elementales (más información en futuros capítulos/ fics).

Shining: El kirin eléctrico- sus heridas estaban aparentemente curadas, el desconocido se levanta limpiándose algo de sangre de la boca.

¿: Esto será interesante-

-En la casa de Zecora-

Red Army mantenía los ojos cerrados

Red Army: si voy ir yendo al hospital de canterlot-

Zecord: ¿no sería al de cristal?-

Red Army: no este está destruido-

Zecord: ¿Y por qué iras?-

Red Army: Shining está herido de gravedad. No resistirá demasiado- dice levantándose.

Zecord: ¿Por qué?-

Red Army: Él está combatiendo- dice tele transportándose

-Hospital de Canterlot-

Red Army: Lo sé por la tormenta-

-Imperio de Cristal-

Mientras los ponis de toda equestria (solo los que estaban despiertos), estabn confundidos por la tormenta que había aparecido.

Shining y el desconocido se miraban, habían intercambiado unos golpes recientemente

¿: Ya no es necesario seguir peleando, estas herido gravemente- dice lamiendo algo de sangre de Shining.

Shining: nunca me rendiré- dice con determinación, el desconocido aparece enfrente de shining y le atraviesa el estómago (aunque realmente ya no tiene estómago, Shining cae escupiendo sangre, su forma kirin desparece – Y ahora daré el golpe de gracia- una bola de energía negra con un aura roja (aura de fuerza), el desconocido escupe sangre, Cadence había llegado a la escena, un poco tarde, pero llego justo antes de que pasará algo que muchos tardarían en olvidar, todos los ponis de cristal se acercaron al lugar, shining seguía escupiendo sangre, la mitad de sus tripas estaban inservibles, lo único intacto era el corazón y el cerebro, a Shining le costaba respirar, aparte de que había gastado mucha energía, el poni desconocido, el cual había sido golpeado en la nuca y en otros lugares (puntos vitales), se tele transporta con las ultimas capacidades que tenía, este tenía que recuperar la energía que le había quitado cadence.

Cadence: LLEVENSELO A CANTERLOT!- dice mirando a unos guardias de cristal – y no se tarden- las mane 6 habían llegado pues cadence les había llamado.

Twilight: ¡Hermano!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntaba llorando

Shining: fue… el- decía con problemas para hablar, las amigas de Twilight lloraban y se tapaban los ojos.

Subieron a Shining a la carroza y se lo llevaron con cuidado.

-En el hospital de Canterlot-

Cadence había llegado a la recepción.

Cadence: necesito, una cama para un herido a muerte..-

Recepcionera: habitación 3, un poni vino, y me dijo que necesitaba una habitación de alguien herido a muerte, creo que se llamaba Shining, ¿no?-

Cedence: si…- dice yendo a la entrada, ahí llegaba la carroza, llevan al inconsciente shining a la habitación 3 – ¿cómo te puedo pagar?-

Recepcionera: ya me pagó con una gema de alto valor- dice mostrando una gema multicolor, Cadence se encontraba confundida – los doctores harán lo que puedan- dice con cierto tono de mentira, aunque cadence se lo trago todo.

-Habitación 3, Hospital de canterlot-

Red Army se materializó y se bajó una capucha que portaba.

Red Army: Shining Armor, el descendiente de la familia Armor e hijo de Twilight velvet y Night Light, no puedes morir me lo dijo tu tataratatarabuelo Lighting Armor, unos pequeños hilos de carne salen de la ropa de shining y se pega en la piel y heridas de shining, mientras la tormenta había terminado.

-En la sala de espera, Hospital de Canterlot-

Celestia y Luna habían llegado.

Celestia: ¿por qué nos llamaste Cadence?

Cadence: porque Mi esposo está herido a muerte-

Luna: ¿por qué?

Twilight: porque –llorando- lo atacaron… fue Red Army- dice Twilight llorando mares.

De pronto los gritos de shining se hicieron presentes, Celestia puso cara seria.

Celestia: normalmente diría, que los doctores están haciéndole algo, pero… a su lado siento la energía de Red Army- todos se sorprenden y empiezan a correr a la Habitación 3.

-Habitación 3, hospital de Canterlot-

Red Army le seguía pasando energía eléctrica del pasado, y lo seguía curando, las princesas y las mane 6 habían llegado, shining seguía gritando.

Twilight: DEJA A MI HERMANO!- grita desesperada, pero algo le impedía pasar, puso sus cascos en lo que le impedía pasar…

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 14

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Arco 2: El Mensaje**

**Saga 3: El Clon**

**Capítulo 14: Seis vs uno, Magia total**

El Desconocido había llegado a Yanhoover descansaba en medio de la calle, a simple vista parecía un vagabundo.

-Hospital de Canterlot, Habitación 3-

Red Army terminó de transmitirle energía a Shining, al igual que lo terminó de curar, el gran hueco en su estómago ya no existía, los huesos rotos emanaban una luz que se podía ver a través de la piel, todo estaba restaurado, incluso su energía.

Red Army quito la barrera y cayó desmayado para desaparecer, Twilight corrió a su hermano, lo abrazó temiendo que lo haya matado, pero en vez de eso respiraba tranquilamente, estaba como si nada, además emanaba energía muy conocida y nueva, según Celestia.

Celestia: Estoy confundida- dice saliendo del hospital, Luna le acompañaba.

Luna: Hermana, ¿crees que tengamos que pelar otra vez?- Celestia le responde.

Celestia: No, por ahora no nos toca pelear, esto déjaselo a los jóvenes- dice mirando el cielo estrellado que había hacho su hermana –hoy te esmeraste con el cielo hermana- dice riendo con su hermana.

Luna: Si- dice mostrando una sonrisa.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia- habla Twlight llegando con su mentora y Luna.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres Twilight?- Twilight le responde con un tono decido y enfadado.

Twilight: Iré… iré… lo voy a buscar- dice enojada, Celestia sabía que con ese tono de voz sería imposible convencerla de que no fuera, no tuvo más remedio que responder.

Celestia: Está bien- dice con pesar.

Applejack: No iras sola, compañera- dice Applejack justo detrás de ella, el resto de sus amigas también estaba ahí.

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto que no iras sola, es hora de patear algunos traseros- dice dando patadas y golpes mientras volaba.

Rarity: No me gusta manchar mi apariencia pero… estamos en estado crítico, así que… cuenta con migo- dice esbozando una sonrisa

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si resulta divertido, cuenta con migo!-

Fluttershy: A mí no me gusta pelear, pero intentaré hacer algo con su actitud- dice moviendo su casco en el suelo.

Celestia estaba en cierto modo, asustada, pero no lo demostró.

Celestia: bueno… entonces cuídense- dice con un tonó de voz preocupado.

Twilight: bueno, el primero lugar al que iremos a buscar, es a…- empieza a correr, sus amigas le siguen –Ponyville- las seis son tele transportadas, por Twilight.

-Ponyville, La biblioteca de Twilight-

Un encapuchado hablaba con Spike.

Spike: Entonces… ¿les tengo que decir, que vallan a Vanhoover?-

Encapuchado: Claro, solo después de que vallas con ellas, y si no entonces diles el lugar, ah una cosa, puede ser peligroso, así que cuídate- dice yéndose.

Spike: Esta bien- El encapuchado desaparece, en ese momento Twilight llega, y prepara algunas cosas -¿A dónde vas Twilight?-

Twilight: A buscar al desgraciado que hirió a mi hermano- dice con furia en su voz, Spike sintió miedo, nunca la había visto así.

Spike: ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

Twlight (parando de hacer sus cosas, mientras abría los ojos como platos): bueno, nos podrías ayudar, pero puede ser peligroso, así que protégete- dice terminando de empacar.

Spike: Bueno, ¿Dónde iras primero?-

Twilight: Tall Tale, claro después de investigar Ponyville- Twilight y el restó investigaron en Ponyville, y decidieron ir yendo a Tall Tale.

-Tall Tale, 1 Am-

Las ponis habían llegado a Tall Tale, buscaban a cualquier encapuchado, bueno y aunque lo encontraban no era el correcto, Twilight estaba hasta la cabeza de enojada.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Vamos a Yanhoover?, seguro está ahí- dice recordando lo que le había dicho el encapuchado.

Twilight: Esta bien- dice calmándose un poco.

-Yanhoover, 2 Am-

En la entrada de Yanhoover, Spike reconoció al encapuchado, o al menos eso pensó.

Spike: ¡Hey!, ¡eres tú!- el encapuchado, lo miró y lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió a todas.

¿: Tsk, que ser más inferior- dice dándole un golpe en la garganta, mandándolo a un callejón, Twilight vió en cámara lenta, como los ojos de Spike se hacían blanco, y como escupía sangre, en el callejón antes de caer inconsciente, escucho un "te dije que sería peligroso", todas a excepción de Fluttershy lo miraron con furia.

Twilight: MALDITOOO- se lanzan todas, el encapuchado se tele transporta detrás del punto de ataque de las 5.

¿: Que lentas- dice con una sonrisa- (demonios, no tengo completamente desarrollado el punto de chi)- piensa mirando a las mane 5 (recuerden que Fluttershy no está peleando).

Twilight: CALLATE- dice propinándole un cascazo mandándolo a volar, El desconocido poni se limpia sangre de la boca.

¿: (Tiene gran potencial)- piensa sorprendido, El desconocido se lanza hacia Twilight, y le da un golpe en el estómago, igual que el resto, Fluttershy, miró a el desconocido, sus ojos iban a lagrimear, estaban al tope de abiertos, su mirada se dirigió al suelo, una gran cantidad de Chi fue liberada, de hecho era notable, que alrededor de Fluttershy se ponía de colores invertidos, esta levanta sus ojos y eran de un color naranja, no del verde normal que solía llevar, lágrimas de sangre empiezan a salir –imposible… es… el Reiji no gaikan*- dice mirando a la poni de color crema.

***Reiji no gaikan**: habilidad especial en ponis normales, consiste en una habilidad de mirada, que conecta los sentimientos, (naranja=furia), que ayuda a los aliados alrededor del poni portador.

Las amigas de Fluttershy, de pronto se empezaron a levantar sintiéndose mejor, todas se abalanzan a el desconocido, Twilight le vuelve a golpear en la barbilla, y a sus lados Rainbow y Fluttershy salieron disparadas propinándole un golpe en el estómago, Twilight y Rarity lanzan un rao que se unen y le da en la cara al desconocido, por último, Pinkie (la cual ahora era Pinkamena) y Applejack lanzan un golpe al suelo y debajo salen una Pinkie y Applejack de energía rosa y anaranjada, dándole en la barbilla de el desconocido, las seis se reúnen, Fluttershy cae desmayada, y lágrimas de sangre le salían.

Rainbow Dash: ¿creen que lo hayamos derrotado?- pregunta a sus amigas.

¿: Estoy furioso- dice una voz detrás de Rainbow – _falling, falling, falling down my little rainbow_- dice el desconocido golpeando en la nuca a Rainbow Dash; agrietó la columna de Rainbow, escupió una gran cantidad de Sangre, -_cry, cry, cry on the floor my little cloud_,- dice golpeando el craneo de Fluttershy, ahora estaba totalmente inconsciente -_Regrets, regrets, regrets with your heart, my little jewel_- dice golpeando en el estómago a Rarity -_Rage, rage, rage with me my little balloon_- dice golpeando a Pinkie en el pecho, esta cae maldiciendo todo, por el dolor (le había roto las costillas) -_Kick, kick, kick the ground, my small Apple_- dice rompiéndole los cascos delanteros a Applejack, esta pataleaba llorando- y _bleeding, bleeding, bleeding in the sky, my little star_- lanza un golpe a Twilight, pero esta lo detiene.

Twilight: no solo hieres a mi hermano- golpea al poni en la cara, haciendo que la capucha se bajara, Red Army era la apariencia – si no golpeas a mi dragonsito- le da un golpe duro en las partes bajas – y sellas* a mis amigas- golpea múltiples veces en el estómago de "Red Army", luego lo manda al suelo de Yanhoover, lanza 6 rayos violetas desde su cuerno, creando una gran explosión con la estrella de CM de Twilight.

***Hechizo de sellado**: es un hechizo que inventó "Red Army", para debilitar a las portadoras de la armonía.

"Red Army" se levantó como si nada, y mando a volar a Twilight, le dio un duro golpe en el cráneo mandándola al suelo.

"Red Army": bueno creo que debería matarlas- dice haciendo la pose del kame hame ha, Twilight levanta la cabeza asustada

"Red Army": Kame…- la bola de energía empieza a aparecer, del mismo callejón donde Spike había sido lanzado, sale una figura encapuchada -…Hame….-, la silueta se lanza –…h…- "Red", sale volando por un cascazo repartido por una silueta encapuchada, eso sorprende a Twilight, y el resto de las mane que por alguna razón estaban curadas, el día empezaba a amanecer, el encapuchado se baja la capucha, rebelando a….

Continuará…

**Hola bronis y pegasister, antés que nada debo decir que tengo la idea de hacer un comic de esta historia (todavía no es seguro que lo haga), bueno espero no haya ocupado su tiempo inútilmente, sin más acepto cualquier crítica, comentario o duda sobre el fic.**

**Chao**


	16. Chapter 15

**Un Ejército Dentro De Mí**

**Arco 2: El mensje**

**Saga 3: El Clon**

**Capítulo 15: Una batalla doble**

El poni bajo la capucha revelando nada más ni menos que Red Army.

Red Army: Lamento llegar tarde, estaba recuperándome- dice mirando a las mane 6, el otro Red Army se levantó de los escombros del suelo de Yanhoover –Bueno resulta curioso que tengamos que encontrarnos así- dice Red Army.

Red Army: si, tienes razón- responde el otro Red Army, las mane 6 estaban en un Estado de confusión extrema, además de que Rainbow se partía de la risa, ¿por qué? En ese momento no se sabía.

Red Army: Portadoras, no interrumpan el combate- dice empujándolas con una onda de energía – igual ustedes habitantes de yanhoover!- grita a los ponis que recién se habían despertado, el otro Red Army sonrió.

Red Army: resulta curioso que tengas un lado protector- Red Army se confunde con el comentario del otro Red Army -¿Qué?, ¿no te lo dije?, soy tu clon-

Red Army: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Red Army anté el comentario del otro Red Army.

Red Army: Antes de evitar confusión, debería decir… que mi veredero nombre es Der, Der Army- dice cambiando su apariencia, el chaleco negro que portaba se volvió blanco, su cabello y melena también volvieron blanco, su pelaje gris, se volvió de un gris oscuro, el color se sus pupilas se volvieron azules, la iris se volvió blanco, y el blanco de los ojos, se volvió negro, las muñequeras se volvieron igualmente blancas, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al tope.

Der Army: Fui creado por el llamado Shot Hot-

Red Army: ¡SHOT HOT!-

Der Army: Y por un tipo de pelaje gris oscuro y melena negra, era algo arrogante, no recuerdo su nombre, ¿romb?, ¿Sond?-

Red Army: ¡SOMBRA!-

Der Army: Y por otro que creo que se llamaba Varack, o algo así-

Red Army: Ese sin duda que no lo conozco-

Der Army: Bueno ya te conté mi secreto- dice sonriendo

Red Army: ¿Secreto?- pregunta, recibe un golpe en la mejilla, cae en un edificio destruyéndolo – (Wow, golpea duro)- piensa agitando la cabeza.

Der Army: ¡JA! ¡Deberías ir sabiendo que tengo muchas más habilidades en mi sangre que tú!- Red Army se tele transporta delante de Der y le propina un golpe en el estómago.

Red Army: ¿decías?- pregunta irónicamente mientras lanzaba a Der al suelo –Multiple Shot!- grita lanzando una lluvia de bolas de energía roja, Der Army se encontraba detrás de Red, Der lanza un golpe contundente, pero Red le da un codazo en el estómago lanzándolo a más allá de la entrada de Yanhoover -¡COHETES!- de cinco puntas de sus cascos salen láseres de energía roja así mandándolo al lugar de caída de Der Army.

Red Army se dirigió al lugar y tomo a un herido Der Army por el cuello, los ponis seguían sorprendidos, se dirigieron al combate.

(Nota: se me ha olvidado mencionarlo, pero, cada vez que los ponis ven que están combatiendo se sorprenden un montón).

Red Army: Movimiento meteoro- dice siendo rodeado por un aura naranja – ataque de fury- (un guerrero solar de su ejército).

Manda a Der Army al cielo con un golpe en la barbilla, Red Army le sigue el paso dándole una lluvia de golpes, algunos huesos de Der se rompen, cuando llegan al espacio, Red Army le da un golpe de doble casco mandándolo al suelo, Red empieza a seguir el cuerpo de Der mientras le daba múltiples cascotazos, finalmente caen creando un sorprendente cráter de 80 metros, el estómago de Der estaba completamente atravesado.

Red Army: Eres débil- dice mirando a su clon, el clon en cambio le responde con una sonrisa y sangre saliendo de su boca.

Der Army: Je, idiota- dice desapareciendo en polvo, ese polvo se va al cuerpo de Red Army, de pronto empieza a sentir dolor en los mismos lugares que había herido a Der.

Red Army: AAAARGGGGHHHH, ¿POR QUÉ ME DUELE?- pregunta retorciéndose en el suelo, Twilight llega y ve el gran cráter y a Red Army retorciéndose de dolor, este se desmayó (estaba muy débil).

Red Army despertó en el calabozo con unas cadenas que lo debilitaban cada vez más.

Red Army: esto no es bueno…-

Continuará…

-Fin saga 3: El clon- comienzo saga 4: Cristal


End file.
